The Trouble with Eggs
by One-Girl Wrecking Machine
Summary: AU Eggs shouldn't be projects. They should be eaten... That was the trouble with eggs. They made you do things that you just don't want to. SanMir
1. The Assignment

**AN/ So, it's been awhile since I've written any fan fiction. I might be a little bit rusty, so don't flame me too badly.**

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 1: The Assignment

An older woman stood at the front of a classroom, tapping her foot impatiently. The students seated before her didn't even seem to notice her presence. They would regret this. She could guarantee they would regret this. She was their teacher; she could make do anything she wanted. The teacher smiled, and dragged her nails across the blackboard. The students cried out in pain and held their hands over their ears.

The woman smiled, almost cruelly, and said, "Good. Now that I've got your attention, I can tell you about your new, fun assignment." The students groaned, and the teacher simply laughed. "Oh, you're all so funny. You think groaning and moaning will get you out of this. It won't, though- not out of this. You have one minute to partner up with someone of the opposite sex. And that minute starts," she glanced at the clock, "about twenty-three seconds ago."

There was a mad scramble towards boy-girl matches inside the room, and the teacher was tempted to take cover under her desk. By the end of the minute they had all found partners successfully. The teacher smiled and walked behind her desk to the mini-fridge most teachers kept. She pulled out a dozen eggs and sat them on their desks. "Alright, so, you've chosen your partner. I hope you like them, because you're about to have a child with them. Congratulations. You're all now official parents of egg-children."

She quickly passed them out to the new parents, and also handed out a worksheet to go along with it. "That right in front of you is your child's birth certificate. Name it, pick the gender, make up a birthday, and list both of your names. After that, I have more worksheets that you'll need.

Sango Taijiya was not someone to be messed with. She walked down the nearly empty school hallway like she owned it. Everyone thought of her as a bad ass, and stayed well away from her. Well, mostly everyone; one of the few exceptions was Miroku Houshi. He thought he was god's gift to women; people treated him like that, too.

Currently, he was walking in front of her, sipping on some alternate form of coffee from Starbucks. Sango had to restrain herself from yanking that annoying rattail of brown hair, and thrashing him against the wall. He had somehow managed to annoy her by drinking. How was that even _possible_?

Somehow, he'd managed to do it, though. Walking behind him made her realize just how tall he was. What was he, six feet? Well, it was something close to that. I didn't really matter, though. Soon, she would be able to return to her own little bubble of disappointment, and drift off during class. Stupid pretty-boy.

Miroku Houshi was god's gift to women. That's what he thought, anyway. He just had a way with women; sometimes, he swore it was the ponytail. Then again, maybe it had something to his gray eyes; girls loved those for some reason. Not Sango, though.

The resident bad ass just did _not_ like him, for some reason. Then again, he didn't really care for her much either. Maybe it was because she knew she could never have him… Yeah, that was probably it.

He took another sip of his fat-free, mocha, frapachino, and sighed. If she'd take her hair out of that stupid high-ponytail every now and then, she could probably pass for decent. But no, Sango was _far_ too busy to being pissed off at the world to care what other people thought about her. Didn't she realize that image was everything? Stupid punk.

Miroku opened the door to the classroom, Sango not far behind. Kyu- Sensei gave the two of them a stern look, and handed the boy an egg. He gave her a questioning look. "Thanks, Kyu- sensei, but I already had breakfast." The teacher simply gave a cruel smile.

"Ah, Sango and Miroku; my two favorite, frequently-late students. I think this is going to be fun. You see, this is what you get for being late. Had you been on time, you would have been able to choose your own partners, but you weren't. So, now you're stuck with each other. And that," Kyu- sensei said, pointing down at the egg in Miroku's hand, "is the child you'll be raising together."

The two glanced at each other and sighed heavily. Sango shifted the weight of her messenger bag strap, and questioned, "Until when? When is it over?" She spoke of it like she was about to go off to war, with no hope of return. Miroku nodded eagerly; he wasn't looking forward to this.

Kyu-sensei chuckled, amused at their torment. "The Harvest Moon Festival; that's your date. If your egg gets broken, it's an automatic F. Don't try to replace it, if you do, either. The bottom is marked with a little stamp that I keep in my desk. Now take this and fill it out." She handed them their birth certificate cheerily.

"But that's a month away!" Miroku cried. Sango begrudgingly took the paper, and sulked off to her desk. Miroku finished off his drink and threw it away; he then followed after Sango. Sango pulled a pencil out of his backpack and looked over the paper.

As Miroku sat down, Sango questioned, "Would you prefer our kid to knock someone up, or get knocked up?" Miroku gave him a strange look, and she sighed heavily at his stupidity. She tried again. "Should our egg be a boy or a girl?"

Miroku rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, I would _definitely_ rather have a boy. He could grow up to be just like me!" He grinned widely at his own statement. Sango just chuckled and shook her head in response. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Alright, but I get to pick the name, since you picked the sex." Sango replied as he bubbled in the 'male' answer on the birth certificate. Miroku stuck out his lip in protest, but Sango gave a skeptical look. "That's really not gonna help. I'm picking the name, whether you like it, or not."

Miroku stuck out his tongue at her, and she laughed quietly. "Fine, just be that way. If I were you, I'd be careful. I just might divorce you, and give you full custody of little egg-head over there." Miroku said with a small bit of contempt.

"Oh, make any more threats like that, and I just might have to make you sleep on the couch." Sango threatened teasingly, making Miroku chuckle as well. They sat back there for awhile, trading witty and semi-witty banter back and forth. Finally, Sango picked out a name. "We'll call him Kyo Egg- Head Houshi."

Miroku's face turned into one of shocked sadness. "That's just cruel. My son would _not_ have an egg-shaped head. He would be _dashing_, like me." He looked down at the egg in between his fingers. "Of course, calling him an egg-head might be a compliment, at this point." The boy frowned sadly at the egg.

Sango laughed again, hiding his smile behind his arm. "And I'm the mean one?" She questioned, and carefully took the egg from him. Reaching into her backpack with her other arm, she retrieved a black Sharpie marker, and started drawing on the egg. After a minute, or so, she handed the egg back to her. Miroku chuckled again; Sango had drawn a little anime face on their egg.

"Alright, time to pay attention again!" Kyu-sensei yelled. Silence fell over the room, and heads turned towards her. "Good. Now, for starters, you'll need to buy a disposable camera. Why will you need this camera, you ask? Well, you see, a child needs to be nurtured, and cared for. That means quality, family time. From this point on, your partner will constantly be by your side, along with your egg. You'll be required to have a family photo taken every day; that's twenty five pictures. The last five days will be a bit different…

"During those five days, you'll make a scrapbook. Each page of your scrapbook will include a few sentences about the picture, and what your family did that day. For extra credit, you can find a video camera and film what a holiday would be like. Keep in mind, this project is a large part of your grade. Now, take the rest of the time to discuss with your partner."

"So, do you think you could take the egg home this weekend?" Miroku said with a charming smile. Sango rolled her hazel eyes. Fun-time was over, and she had a feeling pretty boy was about to come back with a vengeance. "First, we can do the picture thing, and go get lunch, or something. But after that, could you take it home? I swear, I'll take it next weekend, but I've got a date tonight. An egg kinda cramps my style."

Sango slouched back in her seat, and stored her things in her backpack. "Whatever. I'll just put it in the fridge at work. It's no problem." She picked up the egg with a heavy sigh.

"Ah, Sango, you're truly wonderful." Miroku said, with a smile of gratitude, not noticing the change in Sango's mood. "I'll meet you at Yoko's Sushi at two, ok?" With that said, Miroku stood up, and meandered over to his group of jock friends; they were all on the baseball team.

"Dude, that sucks! You got stuck with the school bitch." One of his friends commented loudly, giving Miroku a sympathetic look.

"She's really not that bad." Miroku murmured, throwing Sango a look of sorrow. She could hear them. They were all being asses. Sango never did anything to them. He plastered on a plastic smile, and added, "But I guess this what I get for being late."

Another friend gave him a skeptical look, "Miroku, _no_ one deserves that kind of punishment. Her only friend is the anger management kid. What does that tell you?"

'What an ass. Inuyasha isn't that bad. I mean, yeah, he has a temper, but so does everybody. He just expresses it more than others…' Sango thought to herself, defending her friend, in her head. Stupid pretty-boy; he thinks he can do whatever he wants. He's just as fake as every other jock in this school.

She really should have known better than to start trusting the jerk. Really, it was her own fault for thinking that anyone, besides Inuyasha, would actually like her as a person.

Sighing heavily, Sango tapped her foot against the floor, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Her stomach was starting to rumble.

"You're seriously canceling on me?" Miroku demanded incredulously. "Isn't this just rich? You've been after me all year to go out with me, and you're ditching me for Kouga?" He leaned heavily against his locker, waiting for an answer.

Ayame shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, Miroku, but I've liked Kouga _forever_. And finally, he dumped Kagome. I had to jump at the chance; otherwise, someone would beat me to it. I'm really sorry. Maybe another time, Miroku." With that, the girl jogged down the hall towards Kouga. Miroku tilted his head to the side, watching her ass as she walked away.

"Bitch…" He muttered, slamming his locker door closed. Anger coursing through his veins, he swung his keys around his finger and went to find Kagome. If Kouga had broken up with her, she'd be a wreck. He couldn't leave his best buddy alone in her time of need.

"Inuyasha, this sucks! I don't _wanna_ hang out with Miroku. He's such a player, and I _don't_ like him!" Sango shouted, jumping up on the hood of a car in the schools' garage.

"Relax, Sango. He can't be _that_ bad. How long's the project, anyway?" The boy questioned, adjusting his red beanie on his head, protecting the top of his long, black hair. He also wore a pair of baggy jeans, and wife beater shirt. His over shirt was lying in a pile of grease somewhere, most likely.

Sango lay down against the cool metal of the hood as Inuyasha slid underneath the car. "A fucking month! Kyu-sensei's a crazy bitch…" Sango ranted, slamming a fist against the hood of the red Honda CRX.

"Sango, I don't what you problem is; don't hit my car. I've killed people for less." Inuyasha replied in a muffled voice, and slid back out from under it. "And, yeah, Kyu-sensei's crazy. Everyone knows that. It's like a fact of life, or something."

"Relax; your car's fine. This is brutal, though. We don't like each other, and we shouldn't have to work together. It's as simple as that!" The girl retorted, sliding off of the hood, and pacing along the garage.

"Maybe if you hadn't been late-" Inuyasha started, but Sango instantly cut him off.

"Bullshit, Inuyasha. You know I had to work. I don't make enough in tips, if I don't work the graveyard shift… God, I'm exhausted. I didn't even have time to shower this morning." Sango said with a heavy sigh. She opened the passenger door, and sat in the new leather interior. Inhaling deeply, she murmured, "I love the smell of leather…" She curled up, and quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Miroku ran a hand through his dark brown hair in contemplation. He had two options at this point. Option number one: Kill Kouga, and bring Kagome his head to cheer her up. Option number two: Cheer Kagome up the usual way. As much fun as option number one sounded, option two was considerably more legal.

"Kagome…" Miroku murmured comfortingly, and added quickly, "I'll let you do the thing." Kagomes' head instantly shot up, and her tears stopped flowing.

"Really? You'll let me do it? I though you said last time was the last, though…" Despite her recent break-up, a smile was quickly tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Miroku grimaced, and sat down beside his childhood friend. "If it makes you feel better, then I'll do it. You're my best buddy, Kagome, and I'll do it if you promise not to mope anymore."

Kagome tackled the boy with a hug, and squealed in delight. "I love you, Miroku! You're my most absolute favorite person in the world!"

"But you'll have to wait, like, an hour. I've gotta go do this stupid egg thing with Sango." Miroku said, and Kagome started to pout. He quickly added, "Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can. And, I'll even watch…_those_...movies with you… You know the ones…"

"You're the best!" Kagome vowed, and stood up. "I guess I'll see you at my house, then. Make sure you bring your pjs, too. Otherwise, it's just not the same." Miroku gave a chuckle and nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Kagome. And you better not cry, until I get there!" Miroku said, pointing a finger at her threateningly. Kagome just giggled, and waved once more. Then, she sped off down the halls to her car.

"So…what's 'The Thing'? I'm also kinda curious what 'Those' movies are, too…" Sango questioned in a dry voice from behind him. Inuyasha chuckled beside her with a smirk.

"Sorry, that's confidential information." Miroku replied with a smile, adding, "Shall we go get some sushi?" Sango rolled her eyes, and turned to Inuyasha.

"I'll see you later, Inuyasha. I've gotta go do the stupid egg thing." She gave him a frown, and a small wave. Turning back to Miroku, she said, "Let's go." Without another word, she started off down the hall.

Miroku tilted his head to the side, watching as Sango swayed her hips in her graceful walk. A growl from Inuyasha made him instantly look back. "You better watch out, pretty boy. Sango isn't just some piece of meat…" Inuyasha muttered darkly, and walked away in the opposite direction. Miroku gulped, and wiped the sweat from his brow. The guy was _intense_.

He sighed once more. Eggs shouldn't be projects. They should just be eaten… That was the trouble with eggs. They make you do things that you just don't want to.


	2. Two Different Worlds

**AN/ Well, here's the next installment. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, because y'all are wonderful. By the way, the songs mentioned below 'I Can Love You Like That', by John Michael Montgomery, and 'Wild One', by Faith Hill.**

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 2: Two Different Worlds

There are some things that people like Sango just don't do. One of those was sky-dive; she was deathly afraid of heights, you see. Another is be seen in public with the schools' pretty-boy, Miroku. Currently, she was doing the latter. It was almost as weird as skydiving. Sango squirmed in the pleather chair, trying to get comfortable.

"Are you alright, Sango?" Miroku questioned after placing an order for six rolls of sushi. "You look anxious, or something." Sango quickly shook her head.

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it. I'm just tired; I've only had, like, four hours of sleep to work with, I think. I dunno, somethin' like that. I'm not really sure..." Sango replied, folding her arms on the table for a pillow, and laying her head down. She sighed in content as her eyes slid closed.

A sincere smile came over Mirokus' face, but it quickly transformed into a sinister one. He placed Kyo, their egg-child, beside Sangos' dozing head, and pulled out a disposable camera from his backpack. Miroku quickly centered the shot, and snapped the camera. The flash jolted Sango from her sleep, and Miroku quickly grabbed Kyo before he could fall.

Sango glared at Miroku and murmured, "Oh, that was low..." She collasped against her arms again, and added, "Taking a shot at me while I'm down; litterally, too!" With a heavy sigh, she stared up at Miroku through long lashes. He laughed, and Sango thought that he'd never looked so...content. It was real; the laughter that she'd sparked wasn't faked. It was odd...

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sangos' lips as she watched the boy. He was kinda cute, when he let his guard down. Miroku laid his head down on the table beside her, staring into her eyes, with a peaceful smile. "You know, I admit it. I thought you a fridgid bitch, before today. I guess everyone was wrong... You're pretty cool." Miroku said sincerely, and a small blush coated Sangos' cheeks.

"I guess you're not so bad, either..." Sango murmured softly, giving him a small smile through her blush. "You're not the pervert everyone says you are..."

Miroku snorted, and shook his head, sitting up. "No, I am. I've just been on my best behavior, so your friend wouldn't come kill me. He's a little...intimidating..." Sango giggled, something she rarely did.

"He's just over-protective. He's got this big-brother complex, I think. Of course, he refuses to admit it, but what ever... Maybe he'll eventually warm up to you..." She thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "No, probably not. I don't think he's ever liked you that much..."

Miroku chuckled, "Yeah, probably not. I've never given him a reason to like me, so why should he? I don't expect him to worship the ground I walk on, or something. He's got every right to dislike me." He glanced down at his watch, and frowned.

The waiter suddenly appeared with the sushi, and two cups of tea. Miroku thanked the waiter, and took a sip of tea. "What's wrong? You got plans later?" Sango questioned as she sat up, and reached for a piece of sushi.

Miroku shook his head, and said, "It's my friend, Kagome. This guy broke up with her yesterday, and she's really upset about it. They were going out for like, three months. So, I'm heading over to her house after this, and we're gonna do the girl thing..." A small blush coated his cheeks, and Sango found a giggled had bubbled to her throat once more.

"The girl thing?" She questioned, giving an incredulous look. Sango took a sip of tea, and stuffed another piece of sushi into her mouth; she hadn't realized how hungery she was.

"Well, Kagome never really ever had girl friends when she was little; I was the one that was forced to play Barbies with her. Whenever something sad happened, like when her grandpa died, or a guy broke up with her, we'd do the girl thing. I'd go over to her house in my pajamas, and we'd sit on her couch and watch the girliest movies known to man. We'll eat popcorn, candy, and soda. It's really kinda fun." Miroku explained with a wistful expression, clearly recalling the previous events.

Sango smiled. "That sounds nice... But I'm still curious. What are 'Those' movies?" Her smile turned wicked as she gave him a curious eye. Miroku laughed again and blushed.

"_Those_ movies are the ones that involve gay men. Like tonight, I'll probably end up watching Broke Back Mountain. I'm not really looking forward it..." Miroku answered, shaking his head sadly. Sango laughed in earnest, and took anther piece of sushi; it was the last piece.

"Well, I'd better get going. I've got sleep to catch up on." Sango said standing up, stretching her arms in the process. Miroku nodded in response, standing up as well. He walked to cashier, and paid the bill, not bothering to ask Sango for her half of the check. Sango stood behind him with a tiny smile.

When he turned back to her, he asked, "Do you need a ride home, Sango?" Sango nodded meekly, holding Kyo in her hands delicately. "Let's go, then. I've got gay movies to watch." A grin overcame his features once more as he led her to his car. She slid into his classic-rich boy car; a black Lexis.

"I see your parents are loaded." She commented, looking around at the dashboard; there were so many shiny buttons. A soft smile came over her features as she noticed the tan, leather seats. "I love leather..." Sango added, gently running her hands along the seats.

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, I love leather, too. And, yeah, my parents _are_ loaded. My mom's a heart surgeon, and dad's a big shot lawyer. Neither of them are home, so I get the shiny car in place of nurture." He gave an almost disgusted smile, and then turned real grin to Sango. "So, where do you live?"

"Birisu Street... Do you know the way?" Sango questioned. Miroku simply nodded, and revved the car to life. Sango just observed; it was something she liked to do. People were fun to watch, if you really looked.

Miroku was so far proving to be interesting. He was a people-person, not a loner like herself. He admitted his family was broken without the bat of an eyelash. He claimed he was a pervert, but he hadn't made a single move on her all day. She had always thought he was one of those people who surrounded himself with others, but the only other person he'd mentioned was Kagome.

This boy was a little confusing...

As he shifted in his seat, he glanced across at Sango. She was staring out the window at something, and hadn't spoken since he'd asked where she lived. It was kind of...nerve wracking... That was weird for him. Miroku was a player, and he admitted it to himself. He _never_ felt uncomfortable around women! In an attempt to end the silence, Miroku turned on the radio.

_"-You've been waiting! You don't have to wait no more! I can love you like that! I will give you my heart!"_ Miroku instantly turned off the radio, a blush rising to his cheek. 'Shit...I forgot I had it on that station...' He thought to himself, and glanced over at Sango.

She stared wide-eyed at him, her mouth hanging open. "Oh, my god..." She murmured, running her hand through her hair. "You..."

"Don't say it! Don't even think it! Someone stole my car the other day, and convienently returned it later. They left it like that!" Miroku yelled in denial, and would've failed his hands, if he hadn't been driving.

"You listen to country!" Sango shouted in shock and disbelief. She was still staring at him as if he was an alien.

"Shut up! I do not!" Miroku denied everything related to this subject. She knew his greatest secret, and it was going to come back to bite him in the ass. "If you ever tell anyone, I swear to God, I'll kill you!" He promised, bordering on sincerity.

Sango just laughed, and turned the radio back on. She started to sing along, "-I swear this much is true. I'll be holdin' nothin' back, when it comes to you. You dream of love that's ever-lasting. Well, baby open up your eyes!"

"I can love you like that! I will make you my world! Move heaven and earth, if you were my girl! I will give you my heart, be all that you need! Show you you're everything that's precious to me. If you give me a chance, I can love you like that." Miroku added with zealous in his voice. Sango laughed and clapped her hands in joy. They finished off the song together, their voices blending together in harmony.

As the song ended, Miroku remarked, "I didn't know you liked country." He threw a smile at her, and turned his eyes back to the road.

"I didn't used to, but it grew on me. They play at my work all the time. Now I sing along like a fool. Inuyasha makes fun of me all the time for it." Sango explained, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, Kagome, too! She's always mocking me, and making these sly remarks to other people about how I would make a great cowboy. I swear, the woman loves to torture me!" Miroku replied, running a hand through his brown locks.

Sango laughed, and said, "Oh, yeah. You'd look great in a cowboy hat, really." She shook her head dismissively, and turned to look out of the window. "It's the building on the far left." She added, pointing to the building she had mentioned.

Miroku spotted the building and pulled up alongside the curb. "Well, this is your stop. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and we can do the picture thing. When are you free?" He stared intently at her from the drivers' side, leaning his face against the steering wheel.

Sango groaned in annoyanced, and swore. "You know, I really hate our teacher. I was actually planning on sleeping tomorrow, but I don't think that's going to happen. Why don't you come back here at four o'clock? I'll be really cranky, but I'll function. Just make sure you bring me coffee, or something." She grabbed her backpack, and opened the passenger door.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work. I'll bring you yummy Starbucks, and everything." Miroku gave her a charming smile, and brought a hand to her cheek. "You know, you really are kinda nice." His thumb stroked along her cheek, and a blush slowly coated Sangos' cheeks.

She quickly got out of the car, and waved good bye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miroku." She said, and shut the door behind her. Sango hurried to the entrance of her apartment building, and went inside.

When Sango slid into Mirokus' car the next day, he nearly choked on his Starbucks. She wore a knee-length, button-up, white dress. Her hair was let down, cascading down past her shoulders. She held their egg in her hand. The pretty-boy was, needless to say, speech less.

"Oh, good; you brought me coffee. Now, drive to the airport. If I've gotta be awake, we're gonna do something fun." Sango instructed, and buckled herself into the seat. She reached out for her cup of coffee, but Miroku grabbed it away from her.

"Why are we going there? Tell me, or you don't get your coffee." Miroku threatened, starring at her intently. Sango pouted, not looking at him.

"You're gonna ruin it, if I tell you. I swear, it'll be fun, but it's gotta be a surprise." Sango replied, and took back her coffee. "And don't take my coffee away from me. I've killed people for less." As she took a sip of coffee, Miroku shook his head dismissively.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Miroku sighed, and pulled out into traffic. Idlely, he sipped his iced drink, a frown on his face. He wasn't particularily fond of surprises. "Can I at least have a hint?" He pleaded, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

A giggle bubbled from her throat, and she shook her head. "Nope. You'll just have to wait." Sango answered in a teasing voice. With that having been said, she reached over and turned on the radio; it was still blaring country.

_"They said change your clothes._

_She said, 'No, I won't.'_

_They said comb your hair._

_She said, 'Some kids don't.'_

_And her parents dreams went up in smoke._

_They said you can't leave._

_She said, 'Yes, I will.'_

_They said don't see him_

_She said, 'His name is Bill.'_

_She's on a roll and it's all uphill._

_She's a wild one!"_

Sango hummed softly along to the song, holding Kyo gentely in her hands. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Miroku glanced over at her again, and he couldn't help himself; he wanted to hear her laugh. In a girly, high-pitched voice, he sang out, "Ya tell her life is hard, she says that all riiiight! Yeah! She's a wild one, with an angels' face. She's a woman-child in a state of grace. When she was three-years-old, on her daddy's knee, he said you can be anything you wanna be! She's a wild one, runnin' free!"

The girl burst into laughter, clutching her sides. Through her giggles, she managed to say, "Mi-Miroku, that was- ha, ha- great!" She clutched at her sides, trying to normalize her breathing. Mrioku couldn't resist; his fingers flew towards her unprotected stomach in a tickling frenzy.

Gasping through her laughter she cried, "I swear to God, if you don't stop, I'll smash Kyo!" Mirokus' hand instantly returned to the steering wheel.

"That's _so_ uncalled for..." Miroku muttered with a smile. He took another drink of his frozen beverage, and eyeed the girl in his perphrial vision. She really was pretty; of course, telling her that made her run so fast it wasn't even funny. So, instead of keeping those comments to himself, like he should, he'd go with option number two.

"You look lovely today, Sango." He said simlpy, and kept a vigilant watch for her reaction. Heat quickly rose to her cheeks, and she looked down at the egg in her lap. Sango didn't make a peep.

"You're not used to being complimented, are you, Sango?" He questioned, casting her a quick glance. Sango shook her head, and Miroku chuckled. "I didn't realize you were so shy. It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable."

Sango just shook her head again, and pointed outside. "Look, we're here. Let's just go have some fun, ok?" She gave him a small smile, and waited impatiently for him to park.


	3. The Games We Play

**An/ I'd just like to say, I love you all. All of my faithful readers, you're all amazing. I know y'all like to hear that just as much as I do. The songs used in this chapter are 'Life's a Dance', by John Micheal Montgomery and 'Mi Vida Loca (My Crazy Life)', by Pam Tillis. And remember, reviews make me happy. When I'm happy, I have a tendency to update. Keep that in mind. Also, a special thanks to Dane Cook for the airport idea.  
**

**-Tex Mex**

The Trouble with Eggs

Chapter 3: The Games We Play

A man in his late forties sat in a lobby chair, reading the news paper. He groaned in annoyance, and smacked his balding head; his team had lost again. As he turned the page, he noticed her. She was standing in front of him patiently, wearing a plain, white dress. She was a vision of beauty, with her hair lying flat against her back.

With a perfectly emotionless face, she murmured, "Don't get on the flight…" That having been said, she slowly walked away.

The man stared after her, until she rounded a corner, out of his sight. He dropped his paper to the ground, and got out of his seat. Walking over to the ticket woman behind a desk, he said, "I need a later flight. I-uh- I forgot one of my bags at my house. I-I can't get on this flight…"

Sango burst into fits of laughter, leaning heavily against the wall. Miroku was at her feet, verging on rolling around the floor. "Oh, my God! I _love_ doing that!" Sango cried out between giggles. She pulled Miroku to his feet and gave him a small smile. "Now let's take this damn picture, so I can get some damn sleep."

With a shake of his head, Miroku pulled the disposalable camera out of his pocket, and held Kyo up beside his head. "Lean closer and smile." He instructed. The boy plastered on a cheesy smile as he aimed the camera towards both of their faces.

Seeing his fake grin, Sango murmured, "Don't get on the flight, Miroku." They broke out into giggles again. She removed the camera from his grasp, and snapped the picture of them laughing. Sango threw him a grin, and said, "Let's get going." Miroku nodded once, and handed Kyo over to her. Sango tossed the camera back to him, and he caught it with ease.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw the man from earlier round the corner, and a gasp tore from her throat. Miroku looked back, and saw the man; he pushed Sango up against the wall, covering her body with his own. Mirokus' forehead leaned against hers, his hot breath hitting her cheek. Sango turned her face away from the man, adreaniline pumping through her veins. Her fear of being caught at this little act overrode her usual shyness.

The man continued down the hall at a hurried pace, only glancing at the pair. When he rounded a corner, they both sighed in relief; Miroku made no move to release her. A blush soon overcame Sangos' cheeks, and the boy chuckled; he brought up a hand to cup her cheek.

Sango quickly pushed him away, and stood in the middle of the hall. "We should get going, before he comes back." She gave him an expectant look, and he sighed heavily. Miroku nodded, and started off towards the exit; Sango followed two steps behind him the whole way.

The ride back to her apartment complex was silent, with the exception of the radio; no one sang along, though. Sango shifted in her seat, clutching their egg in her hand. Miroku glanced at her for what seemed like the twentieth time, and she refused to meet his gaze. An obnoxious ring from his pants pocket nearly sent them both out of their skin.

Miroku turned down the radio, and pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello...? Oh, hey. What's up...? Yeah, I'm out doing that egg project right now, but I should be done soon... Sure, sounds like fun. What time do you want me to pick you up...? Ok, I'll see you then... Love you, too. See ya then..." He quickly snapped his phone shut, and put it back in his pocket.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Sango questioned softly, pulling at the hem of her dress. Uncomfortable would be a major understate at this point. Miroku shot her another glance, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

"Why? You getting jealous, or something?" He suggested, and continued before she could get defensive, "Nah, it was just my buddy, Kagome. She just wanted to know if I wanted to hang out later. We're gonna sneak into this bar, and have some fun... You, uh, wouldn't be interested in tagging along, would you...?" Miroku felt his own face start to flush, and nearly slapped himself for doing so; he did _not_ blush.

Sango quickly shook her head. "I've got work tonight. I really don't have time to hang out... But if I wasn't working, I'd think about it." She gave him a small smile, and he returned the favor with a large grin. He then pulled the car alongside the curb, and Sango added, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Bye, Sango." He said simply, and she shut the door behind her as she got out. Miroku pulled back into traffic, and sped away, leaving Sango standing on the sidewalk, by herself.

She quietly hummed to herself as she walked up to the front door of her apartment building. Upon entering the lobby, she waved to the man at the front desk, and walked over to the elevater. Sango waited patiently for the elevater to arrive, and stepped inside when it did; she pressed the 'five' button. When the elevater arrived at the fifth floor, she stepped out, and walked down the hall, stopping in front of a blue door; the tag read '5-F'.

Sango pulled out her house key from one of the dress's pockets, and slid it into the key hole. A simple twist, and the lock popped open; Sango removed her key, and pushed open the door. She closed the door behind her, and locked it, as well.

She ran a hand through her hair, and went straight down the hall, to the first door on the left; her bedroom. Sango looked at her black-sheeted bed with a smile, and went to close the window curtains. With that done, she kicked off her shoes, and collasped on the bed. She pulled the mussed covers over her form, and let her eyes slide closed in much-needed sleep.

_"-Life's a dance, you learn as you go._

_Sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow._

_Don't worry 'bout what you don't know._

_Life's a dance you learn as you go!"_

Sango grumbled as her alarm clock sounded in the form of a radio. Eleven had come so quickly... She quickly turned off the cursed-alarm clock, and shoved the covers off. With a roll, she was on her feet in a wavering stance. Sango stumbled out of her room, and across the hall to the bathroom. About twenty minutes later, she crossed the hall once to her room, dripping wet from her shower.

She changed into a pair of tight jeans, and a sleeveless, white button-up shirt. After buttoning two of the top buttons, she tied the lower half of her shirt; a good section of her well-toned stomach showed. Sango then reached far back into her closet, and pulled out a pair of black cow-girl boots. After pulling on the boots, she grabbed her cow-girl from on top of her desk, and placed it on her head. With a quick check in the mirror, she nodded, and walked out to the elevater.

Sango took the elevater to an underground parking garage, and walked along the rows of cars, until she arrived in front of a 1998 Dodge Ram. She smiled, and patted her beloved truck. The girl quickly got in the car, and reversed out of the parking spot. Shifting into drive, she took off out of the parking lot.

It wasn't long before she arrived in front of a large bar; the neon sign read 'The Honky Tonk'. As she parked, she noticed a familiar black Lexis a few spaces away. "Oh, god, don't let it be him..." She murmured to herself as she got out of her truck. After locking it behind her, she walked up to the front door, giving a small nod to the bouncer as she did.

Sango quickly made her way around the dance floor and to the bar. She hopped her butt on the counter, and slid her legs around, landing on the oppisite side. Grabbing a free apron from her waist, she quickly tied it securely around her.

"Sango! There you are! We're packed tonight, so get on it." Her boss, and godfather, Hiten, called. Her father and Hiten had owned the bar together, until awhile ago; now Hiten called all the shots. Sango gave the older man a quick nod, and turned to her first customers.

Everything was going fine, for the first few minutes. She'd already made a good twenty bucks in tips. Then, she saw him making his way through the crowd. She pulled the brim of her hat down over her eyes, hoping he wouldn't recognize her.

"Sango?" He called. Damn... so much for that idea. She turned to him with a large smile and replied, "Don't say a thing, and I won't tell my boss you're under-aged. Now, what can I get for you?" Miroku gave her a stupified look, but his friend, she got the message.

"One beer, light." She requested, sliding the propper amount of cash over the counter, along with a generous tip. She gave Sango a smile, Sango returned the favor.

Sango grabbed a glass mug, and filled it up with the alcoholic beverage; she slid it across the counter to Kagome. The other girl made an attempt to pull Miroku away from the bar, but he was just staring at Sango. Sango rolled her eyes, and leaned against her elbows. "Look, I've got work to do, Miroku, so go back to having fun, ok? Make sure you have enough for both of us." Sango said, giving him a smile.

Miroku turned away from the counter without saying a word, and walked back to the table he was sharing with Kagome. Sango stared after him with a dreamy expression on her face. "Who was that? Someone you know?" Sango turned to look at her co-worker, Kagura, and shook her head.

"Just another guy trying to flirt with me." Sango replied cheerily, and turned to her customers. No way was she willing to confess anything to Kagura; the older girl would _definately_ rat on Miroku and Kagome to Hiten.

About an hour later, Inuyasha strode up, a smirk on his face. "Man, I'm glad the bouncer likes you. If not, I'd never get in here." Inuyasha said, pulling up a bar stool in front of Sango. She snorted in laughter, and shook her head.

"You want a soda?" She questioned, already turning to get him one; he came in here all the time. Usually, it was after his dad kicked him out. "Same problem as always? I can play the bartender part, if you'd like. You can weep over your beverage as you pore out your heart and soul. Come on, it'll be great!" Sango urged, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

He just shook his head with a smirk, and looked around; it was finally starting to slow down a little bit. This was just about the time everyone started throwing up, and drunkenly heading home. "No, thanks, Sango. And have you ever seen me cry? _Ever_?" Inuyasha demanded, giving her a skeptical look.

Sango shrugged her shoulders, as if she couldn't remember. In truth, she remember it vividly. Of course, she'd never tell anybody about it; it was one of those secrets that always stayed between friends. "Good point." She glanced around, and saw that they were, as always, over-staffed. Spotting Hiten, she called out, "Hiten, I'm gonna hit the dance floor, since it's slow. I won't be long." After seeing the man nod in reply, she once more slid her butt across the counter to land in front of Inuyasha.

"Come on, I really wanna dance." Sango said, pulling Inuyasha by the hand towards the dance floor.

"Sango! Come on, don't make me. Ya know that I hate Country." Inuyasha whined as Sango dragged him along behind her. She turned around to face him with a pout, sticking out her bottom lip in a quiver. He turned away from her face, and smacked a hand over his eyes. "Nope, I'm not even gonna look at the face."

"I'll dance with you, Sango." Sango turned around to see Miroku standing there with a smile. A grin overcomes her features as well, and she drops Inuyashas' hand to take Mirokus'. She leads the way to the dance floor, and Miroku throws a smirk over his shoulder at Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely stuck up his middle finger in response. Miroku replied, "When, and where, Inuyasha?"

Sango glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ya know, I don't think I'm even going to ask..." She said, and placed one hand on his shoulder; the other hand laced through his. Mirokus' other hand found its' way to her hip as a new song began playing.

_If ya comin' with me, ya need nerves of steel._

_'Cause I take corners on two wheels._

_Well, it's a never-ending circus ride._

_Faint of heart need not apply._

_Mi vida loca_

_Over and over._

_Destiny turns on a dime._

_I know where the wind blows_

_You can't tame a wild rose._

_Welcome to my crazy life._

Left-left, right. Together, Miroku and Sango spun around the dance floor in the simple two-stepping pattern. A laugh emerged from Sango as he spun her around under his arm, and brought her back to their original position. He grinned in return, thouroughly enjoying himself.

_Sweet heart, before this night is threw._

_I could fall in love with you._

_Come dancin' on the edge with me._

_Let my passion set you free._

_Mi vida loca_

_Over and over._

_Destiny turns on a dime._

_I know where the wind blows_

_You can't tame a wild rose._

_Welcome to my crazy life._

Miroku spun her away, and back in again, wrapping her up in her own arms against his chest. He smiled down at her, and spun her back out. When she twirled back in, they were restored to hand-holding position. It was Mirokus' turn to chuckle as he heard Sango softly singing along to the song.

_Here in the fire light, I see your tattoo._

_Mi vida loco_

_So you're crazy, too._

_Mi vida loca_

_Over and over._

_Denstiny turns on a dime._

_I know where the wind blows_

_You can't tame a wild rose._

_Welcome to my crazy life._

_We'll go where the wind blows_

_And I'll be your wild rose!_

_Welcome to my crazy life!_

As the song came to an end, Miroku dipped Sango down, his lips hovering dangerously over hers. He found himself leaning in and as she slid her eyes closed, Miroku realized what he was doing. Quickly, he righted her on her feet, and stepped away. "I'm impressed. Then again, I'm used to two-stepping with Kagome, who isn't named 'Grace' for a reason." Miroku said to fill the silence.

Sango chuckled, though the laughter didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're not so bad yourself. Well, I, uh, I better get back to work. Don't want my boss hounding after me." She turned to go, but Miroku caught her by the wrist.

"Wait, I almost forgot. We've gotta do the egg-thing tomorrow. Why don't we do it at your house? I could stop by around two, or something." Miroku suggested, releasing her wrist when she turned back to look at him.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, that'll be fine. I'll make you food, if you want." Sango offered, tilting her head to the side, "I don't work the double shift tonight, so I should be fine."

"Food would be great. I'll even bring you Starbucks to show my appreaciation. I'll see you tomorrow, then." Miroku answered, and waved good-bye as he walked back to Kagome, who was sitting at a table; she looked completely trashed. Sango watched as he led his friend out the front door.

"You looked like you were having fun..." Inuyasha commented as he walked up to her. Sango shot him an annoyed look, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, if hadn't complained when I was trying to get you to dance with me, he wouldn't have had to. Now, drop it, ok? Why don't you head back to my place and get some sleep? I'll be home later." Sango said, and pulled out her house key from her pocket. She dropped it into his hand, gave Inuyasha a small smile, and returned to the bar to work.


	4. Glass Tables Can Lead to Good Things

**AN/Well, not much to say this time, EXCEPT THAT I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 3 Anyway, here's the latest chapter of my lovely, little story. Reviews are highly appreciated!**

The Trouble with Eggs

Chapter 4: Glass Tables Can Lead to Good Things

Another giggle ruptured from Kagome, and Miroku pressed his finger against his own grinning lips. "Shh... You gotta be quiet, Kagooomee." Miroku whispered loudly with a slur. They both wobbled to the front door of Kagomes' house, arms slung around the others' shoulders. Kagome stumbled and laughed loudly again. "You can't even stand, so _you_ need to go to bed." He added, poking her in the chest when he said 'you'.

"Ok!" Kagome said chipperly, and gave a small salute. She opened the front door as quietly as she could, and closed it behind her. Miroku giggled to himself as he walked back to the cab, both of them having been obviously too drunk to drive. Of course, it _had_ been fun. Afterall, he'd gotten a chance to dance with Sango.

By that time, he'd almost been drunk enough to kiss her. He sighed heavily as he got back into the cab, and then, told the driver where he lived. Miroku, the proclaimed pretty-boy of his high-school, was having a difficult time fighting feelings- feelings he probably shouldn't be feeling- for one Sango Taijiya. It was highly...irksome...

Before he had noticed, the driver had pulled up to his overly large estate. Miroku stared out of the window at the three-story, red-brick house with disdain. He shoved the money into the cabbies' hand, and got out of the car. The sheer prescence of his 'home' got him riled; it's the reason he practically lived in Kagomes' modest home.

Slamming the door behind him, he then pulled his house key out of his pocket, and sighed heavily again. He noticed his fathers' car was there, but noted the absence of his mothers'; she was probably stuck in surgery again. Miroku staggered up to the front door, the buzz of the alcohol not as enjoyable without Kagome to giggle with.

He turned his key in the door, and pushed open, with no regard to noise. Even if anybody heard him, they wouldn't have even bothered. Miroku closed the French-doors behind him, and locked them once more. With heavy feet, he trudged up the stairs, and went into the second door on the left; his bedroom.

With a glance to his red-wood desk, he emptied his pockets' contents into it, and lifted his shirt over his head. Carelessly, he let it simply fall to the floor in a heep. Miroku then miandered over to his connected bathroom, and peeled one eyelid open. With his other hand, he moved his contact lense off of his eyeball, and the contact peeled away onto his finger. He then dropped the contact into its container, and repeated the process with his other eye.

Miroku then reached for a pair of black-rimmed, thin glasses, and perched them on the bridge of his nose. Bracing himself against the counter, he sighed heavily, and stared at his mirror image. "What are you doing with your life, Miroku? So far, all you've achieved is becoming the school pretty-boy, and possible prom king. Go you..." He said to himself with utter disdain. Tilting his head back, he added, "I'm not ready to leave high school next year..." The sweet nothingness of sleep was the only thing that could save him from the coming-depression.

They were dancing again, only this time it was to a much slower song. Their bodies swayed gentley to the rhythm, in perfect harmony with the other. This time, when Miroku dipped her backwards, he pressed his lips to hers with a fierce passion that he didn't bother to contain. It was like all logical thought had abandoned him, and when he opened his eyes again, they were both laying on his bed.

Sango looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, and pulled him back down to her lips by his neck. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she moaned softly in return. Another blink, and he was unbuttoning her shirt, while she tugged at his pants. Her hands were everywhere; roaming, caressing, touching him in every place he wanted her to.

"Miroku..." She mewled out breathlessly as he kissed down her collar bone. He stopped for a moment, and stared into her eyes. Softly, she added, "Don't stop..." At that plea, Miroku let a lustful grin spread across his mouth and-

"Miroku." That was definately _not_ Sangos' voice, and Miroku groaned in response. That was the voice of one of the house-keepers. Was it Tony? Maybe it was Peter... Either way, it didn't matter, because now he was being shaken awake. "You need to get up. Your paretns are requesting you for breakfast." At that, he grunted in annoyance, and begrudgingly sat up.

"I'll be down in a few..." He muttered, and waved the man, who appeared to actually be John, away. Once the man had left his room, Miroku glared down at his lap, and his obvious affliction, and muttered, "Damn... That was a _really_ good dream, too..."

With a grunt of nnoyance, Miroku swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and perched his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He then trudged over to his closet and tugged it open to reveal an immaculate array of designer clothes. A frown overcame his face at the sight of his hundred-dollar jeans. Reaching far back, Miroku snagged a pair of Levis', and smiled in satisfaction.

He shimmied them up his legs, over his plaid boxers, and grabbed a black t-shirt that looked to be clean. After pulling it over his head, Miroku went in search of a pair of clean socks. This search consisted of him crawling around the floor and sniffing random socks to determine their cleanliness. Finally, after finding a suitable pair, he pulled them both over his feet.

Reaching across the floor, Miroku pulled his black Converse over towards him. Quickly, he slipped both shoes on and had them tied in under a minute. Finally ready, Miroku walked out of his safe-haven, and into the belly of the beast itself.

When he walked down the stairs, he ran into John again, and resisted throwing the man a glare. It had been a _really_ good dream. "Your parents just sent me to fetch you. They're waiting in the Breakfast Parllou." The man said quickly, and rushed back down the stairs to attened his parents. Miroku sighed in aggitation; the Breakfast Parlour was on the other side of the house.

You see, his house was kind of set up like the house in Clue, with an additional two stories on top of that. The Breakfast Parlour would be in place of the Conservatory Room. In all honestly, he'd gotten lost quite a few times. Once, it had been on the way to the bathroom. Now, _that_ had sucked. And naturally, he'd been a little upset when he hadn't found any secret passage ways in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, he found himself in the Breakfast Parlou, coming face-to-face with his parents. His mother wore her dark hair swept high up on her head, and wore a black pair of pin-striped slacks with a simple white blouse. She glanced up from her breakfast to look him over.

"I sent Johnathan for you almost half an hour ago. You should be more prompt." She said quietly, and took a sip of her tea. Miroku sighed, and nodded his head. He then took a seat at the round, glass table, and sat quietly.

His father hadn't even set down the newspaper, when he said, "You look like you just came in off of the street. Make sure you change, before you leave the house today." The older man finally folded up the newspaper, and set in down on the table in front of him. His fathers' graying hair was slicked back, and he was wearing one of his newest Armani suits.

Though he secretly ground his teeth, Miroku calmly replied, "Of course, father. Is there anything else I can do for you?" His father gave him 'the Look'. You know the one; it's the one that all parents are taught during the birth of their first child. The older man cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Your mother and I decided that you'll go to lawa school. Once you get your law degree, you'll come to work with me, at the firm." His father said bitterly, and took a bit of his extravegant steak omelet.

Miroku opened his mouth to protest, but his mother cut him off. "It's already being finalized. Your teachers have all sent in their letters of recomendation, and Peter has filled out the application for you. You'll start college during the winter semester." She didn't even meet his eyes as she told him what _his_ future was supposed to consist of.

As he jumped from his chair, it skidded noisily against the wooden flooring. Miroku slammed his hands on the table, and shouted, "No! That's not what I want! Don't you get that?"

"You're not even eightteen yet. You can't possibly know what you want." His father replied cooly. The mand hadn't batted an eyelast at Mirokus' out burst. "I'm your father, and I know what's best for you. Deal with it, or get out of my house."

With anger coursing through his veins, Miroku slammed his fist through the glass table. The shards littled the floor around his parents feet as they booth cried out in alarm. "Miroku, let me see your hand. You're probably going to need stitches!" His mother cried in fright.

"You _stupid_ boy! Do you realize what that table cost me? Your temper is _out_ of control!"

"Miroku, what were you thinking? Oh, god, you're getting blood everywhere!"

"This is the last straw, Miroku! I let you go to that _ridiculous_, third-rate school, and this is how you repay me?"

Miroku just turned around, and walked toward the front door. Both of his parents trailed after him, shouting at him in their own little way. As he exited the house, he slammed the door shut harshly behind him. Neither of them bothered to follow him after that.

He angerly stalked off down the road to Kagomes' house; it was only a few blocks away. Miroku bit his lip util it bled, but his mind never registered the pain. He only stopped when the coppery taste filled his mouth. When he balled his fists, a jolt of pain shot through his left hand, and the pain refused to be ignored any longer.

With a shout, he unclenched his hand, and lifted the trembling appendage in front of his face. "Ok, ow..." He muttered while he looked at his mangled hand.

The glass had torn through the skin in numerous places, leaving ribbons of bloods twining around his fingers. He tested the movement of each finger, and found them all to be pliable, and therefore, unbroken. Examining it further, he deemed that there would be no need for stitches. They would leave some pretty kick-ass scars, though.

"Ice... I should probably get some ice..." He said quietly to himself, and continued his walk to Kagomes. When he showed up on her doorstep, she first looked at him in confusion.

"Miroku?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side; he never came over this early. Her eyes then fell down to his hand, and cried, "What happened to your hand? Are you ok? Oh, my God! Hurry up, and get in here!" Kagome quickly ushered her friend into the house, and down the hall to the bathroom.

"I hit the table...really hard." He said simply, and winced when she pulled his hand under the cold water. Kagomes' lips twisted in a frown, and her eyebrows knit together in worry.

"They want me to go to law school. Hell, they _demanded_ that I go there! I didn't even have a say, according to them! What kind of bullshit is that?" Miroku ranted angerly, and his friend listened in sympathetic silence.

"Next time, hit the wooden table, ok? Now, I'm gonna have to look for shards of glass." She replied quietly, and reached into a drawer for a pair of tweezers. Miroku gulped loudly, squeezed his eyes shut, and turned his head away.

"No warning; just get it over with." Miroku said grimmly. His face contorted in pain every time Kagome withdrew a shard. He bit his lip again to keep from crying out.

When she had finished with that, she unscrewed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Mirokus' eyes bolted open and he yanked his hand away. "Hell, no, Kagome! That stuff _stings_!" He shouted, backing up farther into the bathroom.

Kagome glared at him, and advanced with the bottle in hand, "Miroku, you get over here _right_ now, and let me clean your wounds. Otherwise, I'll glue you to a chair, and force you to watch Broke Back Mountain over and over again... forever!" Miroku nearly wimpered in protest, but Kagome had cornered him in the bathtub.

She grabbed him by the wrist, and quickly poured the liquid over his cuts. Miroku cried out, swore, and clenched his working fist. The liquid bubbled and fizzed, burning the out the infection and the skin. Kagome then brought a damp cloth to his knuckles, and lightly dabbed the solution off.

"See, you big baby?" Kagome said softly as she continued dabbing, "It wasn't all that bad..." Miroku shot her a glare that he didn't really put his heart into, and followed kagome out of the bathtub. He let her wrap his hand in a roll of gauze, and tried his hardest not to flinch away fromo her touch.

"You should probably change the dressings later today, ok?" Kagome instructed as she tied off bandage. Miroku nodded in rply.

"Can you drive me back to my car? I'm going over to Sangos' today." He questioned, a small smile tugging at his mouth when he said her name. Kagome noticed, and nearly gleamed at him.

Usually, when he liked a girl, he would come right out and tell her he wanted to screw her. Now, he seemed to like Sango (and Kagome was never wrong about these things), but it was in a different way. The only time Miroku smile while talking about a girl, was after he'd had them in his bed.

"Are you? What are you two gonna be up to today?" Kagome questioned with a smile as she walked out of the bathroom. Miroku trailed after her suspiciously.

"It's just the egg-thing, Kagome. Really, it's no big deal." Miroku replied, almost crisply. Kagome glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow, and grabbed her car keys off of the hook.

"Mama, I'm running Miroku somewhere! I'll be right back!" Kagome called out, and walked out through the front door. To Miroku, she said, "You like her, so stop being so testy about it. It's not like you..." She unlocked the door to her Saturn, and slid in. Miroku followed suit with a frown.

"I drempt about her last night... I wanted her more than I've ever wanted anybody... It's kind of...intimidating. Sango's so different, and I don't really know how to act around her, "Miroku explained, leaning heavily against the seat.

Kagome smiled sympathetically at him, and turned the ignition. As she reversed out of her drive way, she said, "You can be a little intimidating yourself, Miroku. You know what probably going through her mind? 'How is he gonna change when we're at school?'. That's what I would be thinking..." She gave him a meaningful look, and he chose not to respond.

_Ding dong  
_

Sango pulled her front door open to reveal a grinning Miroku, baring a cup of coffee and a cup of fufu coffee, for himself. Graciously, she let him in, and stole her coffee from his hand. As their fingers brushed, she could've sworn she'd seen him blush. Furrowing her eyebrows, she wrote it off as nothing, and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for the coffee." She said, and watched him intently. He mumbled something about it not being a problem, and set the drink carrier down on her small kitchen table. With the same hand, he took his drink out of the holder. Sangos' eyes finally fell to his wrapped up hand; it was speckled with red blotches.

"My God, what happened to your hand, Miroku?" She cried, walking quickly towards him. Setting down her coffee down beside the discarded tray, Sango took his bandaged hand in both of hers, and looked up at him through worried lashes.

He looked away from her sheepishly, and said, "I hit a glass table..." Sangos' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She opend her mout to say something, but instead shook her head sadly.

She wound her fingers through his good hand, and lead him down the hall to her bathroom. While she unwound the bloodied gauze, Sango said steadily, "You need a new bandage...and we should probably clean the wound, too." When the final strip fell away, Sango covered her mouth with her hand at the sight.

"This looks terrible! Arent't you in pain? We-we should go get you stiches. It looks really deep, Miroku! I mean, are you sure you're going to be ok?" Sango demanded, bordering on hysterics. Miroku furrowed his eyebrows, and finally pressed his index finger against her mouth.

"Sango, calm down," He said softly, letting a smile cross his face, "It's only a flesh wound. It doesn't hurt all that much anymore. So, don't worry about it, ok?" Sango slowly nodded, and turned away to get her supplies. Miroku waited patiently, and glanced through another open door, into what appeared to be her bedroom.

Sango quickly pushed the door closed, and held out her waiting hand, palm up. "Come on, let's get this over with, ok?" Miroku placed his injured hand in hers, and she sidled her slender finger up to his wrist.

With her other hand, she reached for a blue bottle. Mirokus' eyes widened in recognition. Kagome had that bottle in her bathroom... "Not again!" Miroku shouted, and tried to tug his hand away. Sango held fast, and ended up being harshly pulled against his chest. The sudden weight caused Mrioku to fall backwards, pulling Sango with him.

Sango errupted in a fit of giggles, while Miroku busted with a mixture of groans and laughter. Slapping him playfully on the chest she said, "Now look what happened, you dope. Just let me see your hand." Miroku feverently shook his head, and crabbed walked, once more, into a bathtub.

With a growl, Sango grabbed the bottle, and crawled in next to his huddled form. She tore his hand away from his chest and held it steady with a glare. Miroku pulled it away from her again, and she gave him a full-hearted glare. With a smirk of satisfaction, she simply poured the entire bottles' contents over his hand and shirt. Mirokus' eyes widened in shock and he gaped in mortification, and then in pain.

"Ow! Ok, that hurt!" Miroku whined, and Sango rolled her eyes at him. A grin slowly spread across his features, and he added, "For that, I get a small bit of revenge..." Sango cocked her head to the side in confusion. Miroku placed his hand behind her neck, and pulled his lips to touch hers in soft, chaste kiss.


	5. Persistance Gets You Everything

**AN/ I'd like to start by saying that I love all of you. Your reviews are what keep me wanting to write. Special thanks go out to Kaoli the Water Goddes and OTP. They've reviewed for every chapter so far, and are amazing 3. Anyway, that's pretty much all I have to say, so read away! (hey, I rhymed!)**

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 5: Persistance Gets You Everything

She had kicked him out. Literally… Ok, more like urgently _shoving_ him out, but that wasn't really the point. Of course, Sango had made some lame attempt about having errands that she needed to run. Like food! That's right, she was out of food!

Monday had rolled along all too quickly, and now Sango was hiding in the auto shop garage with Inuyasha. Of course, he didn't know she was hiding out. If Inuyasha _knew _that Miroku had kissed her, he would… Well, she didn't know if there would _be_ a Miroku anymore. Inuyasha had this whole older-brother complex thing.

Sango sighed heavily, and glanced over at Kyo, her egg-baby, sitting on the work bench. "This is all your fault, you know…" She murmured quietly, leaning her elbows beside the egg. Tilting her head to the side, she added, "I knew exactly what I was going to do with my life, and then _you_ roll along, and screw everything up…"

"Why are you talking to our egg?" Sango went ridged at the sound of Mirokus' questioning voice. She didn't turn around to look at him, so he meandered over to the work bench, mirroring her pose. "Do you know where the auto teacher is? I've gotta talk to him." He gave her a charming smile, his eyes not once leaving her face.

Sango colored, and quickly shook her head, just as Inuyasha came to her rescue. "He's in his office, where he always is." Inuyasha bit out sharply. Mirokus' eyes widened in shock for a moment, but his charming smile instantly returned.

"Of course. Thank you, friend." He said, clapping Inuyasha on the shoulder. With that, Miroku turned away, and walked into the teachers' office.

Inuyasha sneered, and muttered under his breath, "Tch. I ain't yer friend." Turning to Sango, he said, "The pretty-boy seemed awfully friendly…" Sango shrugged her shoulders, trying to play it off. Sadly, her friend didn't quite buy it.

"Something's up with you, so you should just come out and say it. You'll spill eventually, anyway." He commented with a smirk. Sango shot a glare at him, and he turned back to his one and only love; his car.

"If something _was_ up- which isn't-, I don't think I'd want to tell you… It's nothing personal, really. You'd just get all, 'grr…I'm gonna-', and I need to think about it, before I say anything to you… _If_ anything was up…" Sango said in a rushed voice, her eyes darting from Inuyasha, to the office where Miroku was, and back again.

Inuyasha raised a quizzical brow, and replied, "If something _isn't_ up, then I'm thinkin' about havin' you committed. But don't worry; I'll come visit you every Saturday." He threw a smirk over his shoulder towards his friend.

Sango groaned, and leaned her forehead against the tool-laden work bench. "Gee, thanks, Inuyasha. Really means a lot to me..." She muttered darkly, and sighed heavily. Turning her eyes towards Kyo again, she glared full-heartedly at him.

A stray hand suddenly plucked her egg from its place, and Sango glanced up at Miroku, who was now hovering above her. "Since it seems like your about to smash our grade into the floor, I'll take Kyo with me," He said with a smile, and leaning in close to whisper in her ear, "We can talk here, or you can meet me in the hallway."

With that, he turned away from her, and traipsed out of the garage. She could've _sworn_ she had seen a kick in his step. With a glare, she snatched her back-pack, and said to Inuyasha, "I've gotta go. I'll see you later, ok?" Inuyasha gave her a confused glance, but waved regardless.

When she rounded the corner, Sango turned her glare on Mirokus' smiling face. She crossed her arms across her chest, and leaned on one foot, jutting her hip out.

"What do you want, Miroku?" Sango demanded sharply, eyes darting around the hall. It seemed like everybody was watching them.

"I kissed you yesterday." He said simply, tossing their egg into the air, and catching it again.

"Yes, you did. Now that we'ved talked about it, I'll see you later..." Sango replied quickly, and started to walk away. Before she could get very far, Miroku grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her to his chest.

"I want to do it again." He murmured, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. It was hungery, demanding, and-

Sango quickly pushed him away. "Can't you take a _hint_?" She asked sharply, and angerly stomped away from him.

Everyone was still staring at her. Sango glared at anyone who dared to meet her eyes, and she tried her best not to look at anybody. Keeping her eyes trained on the floor, she failed to notice the group of girls that were huddled together in her direct path.

When she bumped into one of them, the girl cried out in indignity. "Watch where you're going, you stupid freak!" The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, and sneered at the sight of Sango.

"You know, you've got some nerve! Everyone saw you _force_ yourself onto Miroku! Why don't you just leave him alone, you slut?"

Sango turned her glare on the girl, and resisted the urge to slap that silly smirk off of the girls' face. "Get _out_ of my way..."

The group of girls simultaneously rolled their eyes, and Sango pushed past them in annoyance. This was _exactly_ the reason she didn't want to start anything with Miroku. _Nobody _could seem to keep their facts straight...

With a look of pure and utter annoyance from Sango, Miroku sat down beside her with a smile. It was the only class they shared together, and he _had_ to sit by her.

According to their teacher, parents should sit beside each other, if they wanted an 'A', in participation. With a glance at Miroku, Sango nearly groaned; he was still grinning like a fool.

"Go out with me tonight?" He asked quietly.

Sango raised a brow in curriosity. Why was he pushing this?

"No." It was killing her, because...

"Please?" ...she wanted to

"No." She wanted _him_.

"Why not?" He'd want to know all of her secrets. She had _no_ desire to share...

"I don't have time to go on dates. I work six days a week." She wanted to kiss him again...a lot.

"What about day seven?" He was tempting her... Why did he have to have so many ideas?!

"That's usually the day Inuyasha and me hang out..." That's right... Just make excuses.

"Come on. Just one time. If you completely hate it, I'll never bring it up again." Miroku was looking at her with those gorgeous eyes now.

"Ok." Ha, this would be fun.

"Really?" That hopeful glint in his eyes... She couldn't help but squash it.

"No." His face fell, and Sango almost felt bad for a second. But he deserved it! He kept on pestering her about the whole thing...

He opened his mouth to say something, but a stray student cut him off. "Miroku, coach wants to see you." Miroku glanced at the student, then at Sango, and back to his fellow team mate, and nodded.

Grinning, Miroku declared in an Arnold Schwarzanager voice, "I'll be back."

"Don't threaten me..." She quipped back, a smile tugging at her own mouth.

As he walked away, she sighed heavily and twirled her pen in her fingers. To date, or not to date? That was indeed the question at hand, and Miroku wasn't settling for 'no'. Typical guy...

It was an irritation, yet Sango couldn't help but feel giddy at his determination. Miroku was a very confusing person to be around...

When he reentered the room, he was frowning. Curious, Sango asked, "What was that about?"

He sat down beside Sango in a huff, and replied, "The coach is mad that I quit the baseball team. He even threatedn to withdraw his refferal that he gave me for college."

Sango furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why'd you quit? I was under the impression that you loved baseball."

Miroku shook his head, and, with a wide grin, responded, "I'd much rather work in the auto shop all the time. It started out as something to piss my parents off, but I ended up really liking it."

"Boys and their toys..." Sango muttered with a smile, and finally began to fill out the worksheet their teather had assigned them.

As class time slowly wore away, the teacher stood up from her desk, and began giving out an assignment for their egg baby.

"So, babies need food, right? Right. So, sometime this week, you and your partner will go to the store, and tally up the cost of a baby. This includes food- enough for a week-, diapers, a car seat, a stroller, and food for yourselves. Make sure you have the total by Monday." Just as she finished speaking, the beel for lunch rang.

Sango quickly gathered her things together, turned in the assignment, and raced out of the door. Before she could go very far, Miroku grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her close.

"So...you never answered my question." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I did." He was _really_ getting desperate here.

"Ok, true, but I chose to ignore that one. I here-by demand a different answer." She wanted to give in... So, she settled.

"You can come shopping for food with me, and then, I'll cook you dinner. If you can't convince me that you're beyond amazing, too bad for you." There. That was giving into him, but on her own terms. Somehow, that made it better.

"I knew you'd eventually fall for my dazzling good looks." Before she could protest, Miroku pecked her on the lips, and jogged off down the hall.

A blush quickly spread across her cheeks as she made her way to the lunch room. Honestly, Sango had to _try_ not to skip on her way there. By God, she was _giddy_...! It felt kinda weird...

After buying soda and sandwiches, for both herself and Inuyasha, Sango made her way to the garage.

She put Inuyashas' soda on the workbench, and tossed him his sandwhich. He caught it with ease unwrapped it, and took a large bite. Then, she sat on the hood of his car, slowly unwrapping her own lunch.

"Thanks, Sango." He mumbled with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Inuyasha. It's bad manners." Sango instructed, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

As a reply, Inuyasha childishly stuck his tongue out at her, showing her his already chewed food.

"Ew! Inuyasha, that's gross! Close your mouth!" Sango shouted through her giggles, and leaned back on the hood of the car.

He chuckled as well, swallowing his food, and walked over to retrieve his soda.

"So... I'm having a semi-date thing with Miroku tonight. I'm making him dinner..." Sango said suddenly, and quickly looked away from Inuyasha.

His Pepsi spewed from his nostrils, and he demanded, "You're doing _what_??"

"You heard me just fine, so...try and be nice to him, ok?" She really hoped Inuyasha would try and understand. "I like him... As my friend, you have to accept that, and support me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he rubbed his now burning nose. "Like hell I do!"

With a grin, Sango used her secret weapon. "You know...he likes cars. Miroku, that is. Said he freakin' loved them..."

Inuyasha quietly mumbled something under his breath.

With a giggle, Sango demanded, "What was that?"

"I guess he can't be all _that_ bad..." Sango burst into fits of giggles, and nearly fell off of the hood of Inuyashas' car.

"How's your hand?" Sango asked curiously as she flipped her food. She glanced back at him as he paced around her living room. He kept on picking up random objects, and then setting them back down again.

"It's fine..." Miroku replied absent-mindedly. Something was bugging him, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it.

"That's good. I won't have to rebandage it again, will I?" She questioned with laughter in her voice. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she saw him looking at the randomly placed photographs she had.

Miroku smiled when he heard her question, and ran a finger along the edge of a picture frame. It was a picture of Inuyasha giving Sango a piggy-back ride, both of them five years younger. They looked happy.

Traipsing over to him, Sango peeered around his shoulder to see what he was looking at. She smiled at the picture, losing herself in the memory. When she tugged on Mirokus' sleeve, he looked down at her expectantly.

"Come on, dinner's ready." Mriokus' stomach rumbled at Sangos' statement, and she couldn't surpress a giggle. "Guess you're hungery, huh?"

He grinned sheepishly, and followed Sango back to the kitchen table. When he sat down, Miroku nearly drooled at the sight of the food.

Sango had made chicken-fried steak and mashed potatoes with gravy. It smelled, and looked, amazing. To Miroku, Sango had just ascended to God status.

She poured each of them a glass of milk, and sat down opposite of him. When he looked at, he _knew_ something was different... He just couldn't figure it out, though!

With a smile, Miroku suddenly realized there was music playing softly from the kitchen. He immediantly unseated himself, and pulled Sango to her feet.

"Dance with me..." He murmured, putting one hand on her hip, and lacing the other through her fingers. Pretty much, she had no choice.

_"She follows the path of least resistance._

_She doesn't care to see the mountain top._

_She twists and turns with no regard to distance._

_She never comes to a stop._

_And she rows!_

_She's a river..._

_Where she goes_

_Time will tell_

_Heaven knows_

_She can't go with him._

_And she rows_

_All by herself._

_All by herself..."_

Sango rested her head on Mirokus' shoulder and let her eyes lside closed. This had never been her favorite song, but with Miroku here, it was quickly on its way.

_"He's headed for a single destination._

_He doesn't care what's standing in his path._

_He's a line between two points of seperation._

_He ends just where it says to on the map._

_And he rows!_

_He's a highway..._

_Where he goes_

_Time will tell..._

_Heaven knows_

_She can't go with him._

_And he rows..._

_All by himself._

_All by himself..."_

Miroku looked down at her with a tender smile. He wanted to kiss her, but... It had to be _her_ choice this time...

_"Every now and then_

_He offers her a shoulder!_

_Every now and then_

_She overflows!_

_Every now and then_

_A bridge crosses over!_

_It's a moment every lover knows..."_

Sango looked up at him, and realized how close they actually were to each other. More than their hands touched as they slid across her kitchen tile, and it was...nice.

_"And she rows (and he rows)_

_She's a river (he's a highway)_

_Where she goes (where he goes)_

_Time will tell (time will tell)_

_Heaven knows_

_She can't go with him (he can't go with her)_

_And she rows _

_All by herself..._

_And he rows_

_All by himself_

_Fare thee well..."_

When he dropped her hand and pulled away, Sango felt hungery for his touch. She quickly pushed those thoughts away, and slipped into her chair.

"You know, you really are a good dancer." It seemed like he was so far away... Of course, that made absolutely _no_ sense, seeing as how he was sitting across from her.

He grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "I've had lessons in pretty much everything. Dancing is just one of th few talents I use."

Sango nodded in understanding, and shoved a piece of steak into his mouth. When she glanced up at Miroku, she saw him shoveling food into his mouth, like he hadn't eaten in months. A smile tugged at her mouth as she took a sip of milk.

Dinner was over all too quickly for Sango, and she took her time loading the dishwasher. When she turned back to Miroku, he had the softest smile on his face.

"Well?" He questioned, expectantly.

Sango furrowed her brows in confusion. "'Well', what?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, still grinning, "'Well', have I proved to you that I'm amazing, or not?"

"Hm." Sango tapped her chin with her index finger, circling Miroku, and appearing to be deep in thought. "Well, I don't know if I'd say 'amazing'...but you're not half bad. I can safely say that, if you asked me out, I'd say yes."

She stopped directly in front of him, and wound her arms around his neck. Miroku smirked down at her in return.

"Well, that's a relief to know. Of course, I'll have to work on that amazing thing." He replied, letting a mock-frown settle on his features.

Sango nodded in agreement, trying to keep her hormones under control. She wanted to push him against that wall, and kiss him silly. Instead, she simply replied, "Uh huh."

Miroku, the mind reader that he appearantly was, decided to screw patience, and answered Sangos' silent wish. He wrapped his arms around Sangos' waist, and pressed her up against the fridge.

His lips were on her relentlessly, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. At first, Sango returned it with just as much fevor, but soon, it was all she could do to stand.

When they finally pulled their mouths away from each other, Miroku rested his forehead on Sangos'.

Breathlessly, he asked, "Am I amazing _now_?" He broke out into a full-hearted grin when Sango nodded. "Oh, good... Sadly, though, Miroku the Amazing, must take his leave."

Sango frowned. "I guess I should get some homework done, myself..." She said regretfully, though she didn't unwind her arms; neither did Miroku, for that mattter. He softly kissed her forehead, and pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok? I plan on buggin you, while you hang out with Inuyasha; I need to get on his good side." Miroku said, grinning full-heartedly.

Sango poked him on the nose, and replied, "Talk about cars. I told him you love them, to butter him up, so don't make me a liar." She took him by the hand, and led him to the front door.

He kissed her once more, before finally leaving Sangos' small apartment. Before she closed the door behind him, she sternly said, "Drive safe, ok?" Miroku saluted her, and she just rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind him.

As he walked down the halls, Miroku resisted the urge to click his heels together. A family passed him by, and Miroku slid to one side of the hall so they could pass by. Wait...a family...

It finally hit him what had been bugging him, since day one. He'd meant to ask when she was rebandaging his hand, but it'd slipped his mind completely. Sango lived in a one-bedroom apartment...

Where was her family?


	6. It Was Raining

**AN/ So, yes, as always, I love you all... Because you're wonderful! So, yeah, I just know that I really **_**did**_** try to make this all happy and shiny with hugs and puppies...but no. Don't hate me, ok? Oh, and sorry it took so long! Ya'll forgive me, right...? Guys...? Ah, come on! It wasn't **_**that**_** long!**

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 6: It Was Raining

_Ring _

Oh, god… Who the _hell_ was calling him at this time of the night? Inuyasha buried his head in an attempt to drown out the noise, but something else caught his attention; it was raining outside.

_Ring_

He didn't even have to look at the caller idea on his cell phone to know Sango was calling him. Reaching over, Inuyasha quickly flipped it open and pressed it against his ear.

"I'm here, Sango… I'm not driving…" He muttered, letting his head fall back to his pillow.

"Sorry… Did I wake you up?" Sango asked quietly from the other end of the phone.

"You always wake me up when you do this… You know that. Don't worry about it, though." Inuyasha replied, laying his arm across his eyes.

Inuyasha heard her sigh heavily, and say, "I should really just get over this, shouldn't I…? I mean, it's been a year!"

"Tch, _so_? You _are_ allowed time to grieve, Sango… I really don't mind." Inuyasha said, annoyed that she was irritated with herself.

She sighed heavily, and, in a hushed voice, said, "I'll let you go, ok?"

"You sure? I can stay on longer, if ya need me to." Inuyasha suggested, though his voice betrayed how tired he was.

"No, I'll be fine... I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha." Sango replied, shaking her head.

"Ok, bye..." Inuywasha murmured sleepily, and flipped his phone closed.

Sango returned the phone to its cradle, and looked around at the bar; it was a slow night, what with the rain. Tentatively, she reached for the phone, and slowly punched in Mirokus' number.

With a quick glance at her watch, she saw that it was only ten after eleven. Miroku usually didn't sleep until midnight.

_Ring_

Miroku glanced over at his phone from his computer chair. Who would be calling him this late? Kaogme had already gone to bed, and the entire baseball team wasn't talking to him, so who- Sango...

He rolled the chair back to his bed, and flipped it open, before it could ring again.

"Hello?" He inquired, hoping it was her. Maybe he could talk her into trying phone- sex...

"Hey, Miroku, it's me. I-I didn't wake you, did I?" Sango asked, praying that she hadn't.

"'Course not, what's up?" He grinned at the sound of her voice, and rolled back over to his computer desk. His eyes momentarily drifted to the window; the rain pelted against it relentlessly.

"I, uh... This is gonna sound weird, but... You're not driving out in this storm, are you?" Sango wound the bars' phone cord around her finger. She _really_ hoped he wasn't.

Miroku furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would he be out driving? "No, I'm at home... Why do you ask?" Seriously, he was currious.

Sango bit her lip, answering, "People get into a lot of accidents in the rain... I-I was just worried. I'm sorry I bothered you- I'll go."

"Hey, wait a second...! Stay and talk to me." She was kind of weird, but in a good way... Maybe she'd let him try out the handcuffs... He grinned at his own dirty thoughts.

"I should get back to work..." Sango murmured quietly, and turned around to rest her back against the wall. Her eyes widened when she saw Hiten standing in front of her.

She grinned sheepishly, "Hi, Uncle Hiten... How ya doin'?"

Hiten frowned, and grabbed the phone away from Sango. He put it to his ear, and was about to say something when Mirokut cut him off.

Miroku hadn't noticed this exchange from his side of the line, though. "Ah, come on, Sango. We could try out the whole phone-sex thing... That'd be fun and interesting, wouldn't it?" He joked, a wide grin plastering itself across his face.

With a twitching brow, Hiten demanded into the phone, "Who the _hell_ is this?"

The boys' face instantly fell. Oh... Shit! That was _definately_ not Sango. This... this was probably bad... Yes, Miroku had just dug himself into a very deep hole, _very_ quickly.

"Um...Gandhi?" Miroku tried weakly, _really_ not wanting to tell this random man who he was.

"Well, _Gandhi_, from now on, I expect you to treat my _niece_ with a little more respect than phone-sex!" Hiten shouted, and slammed the phone down on its' cradle.

Sango turned bright red, and hid her face in her hands. "Oh, God... Stupid Miroku... Gonna _kill_ him..." She muttered to herself, highly annoyed with him.

"Interesting friend you've got there, Sango... Don't let me catch you on the phone during work, again, ok?" Hiten said in annoyance, placing a hand on his hip. Sango looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"Now, go home, and get some sleep. We're slow tonight, and we're over-staffed." Hiten instructed, pointing his finger towards the exit.

Sango sighed heavily, "Ok, Hiten... I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Hiten simply nodded, and turned back towards the bar. Just as Sango was about to turn away, Hiten called over his shoulder, "Tell 'Gandhi' to keep his hands to himself, alright?" Sango frowned and sighed heavily, smacking herself in the forehead as she did.

With that, she turned towards the exit and walked out the front doors. She was almost immediantly showered in the cold rain of spring. Making a vain attempt to cover her head with her arms, Sango made a mad sprint for her car, being careful not to slip and fall.

She stumbled into her car, and slipped into the seat. As she revved it to life, Sango leaned her forehead against the steering wheel with a heavy sigh. She flicked on her windshield wipers, and carefully backed out of the parking spot.

After Sango had safely turned into traffic, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. She quickly extracted it from her jean pocket, and checked the caller-i.d.; Miroku.

Good, she had to kill him, anyway...

"Miroku, you suck!" She said quickly as soon as she turned the phone on.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know your Uncle was there! Why was your Uncle at your work, anyway?" Miroku instantly appoligized, throwing his hand in the air in wild motions.

Sango groaned in annoyance, and replied, "My Uncle _owns_ the bar! That's why I work there! What did you say to him, anyway, _Gandhi_?" Really, she was a little afraid of what he had said.

"Um... I suggested...a round of phone-sex..." Miroku muttered, scratching his head sheepishly.

A nice shade of red coated Sangos' cheeks, and she simlply hung up the phone. "Stupid boy, with his stupid ideas..." She muttered darkly, narrowing her eyes. Of course, in all honesty...it didn't sound like a bad idea... No! Bad thoughts, Sango! She _never_ had dirty thoughts before she'd started hanging out with Miroku!

With a heavy sigh, Sango stopped at the red light, checked the traffic, and went to make the legal turn to the right. Just as she rounded the corner, another truck came speeding towards her, slamming into the back of Sangos' car.

Miroku bit his lip, staring at Sangos' empty seat. Maybe she got caught in the rain last night, and caught a cold? That might be right... Oh, he really hoped that was right. Well, he'd just call her during lunch. He'd wish she'd get better, and then, after school, he would bring her soup.

Hopefully, then he wouldn't be on the shit-list anymore. Yep, definately shouldn't have suggested the phone-sex. Phone-sex is a baaaad idea. He would keep that in mind, from now on.

When the bell finally rung, he gathered up his book-bag and rushed out of the classroom. Just as he pulled out his cell-phone, Miroku saw Inuyasha walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. He instantly put his phone away, seeing the worried look on Inuyashas' face.

"What's wrong?" Miroku blurted out before Inuyasha could even open his mouth. He could feel it; something wasn't right. He couldn't remember the last time Sango had ever been absent.

Inuyasha stared down at the floor, refusing to meet the other boys' eyes. "There...there was an accident last night."

Mirokus' eyes widened and his mouth fell open. This was supposed to be the part where Inuyasha went on about how she was alright, just whip-lash, or something.

"She, uh, the doctors say she'll make it, but..."

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. That was good. She was alive, and that was _very_ good. Wait...had he said 'but'?

Inuyasha continued, finally looking up at the other boy. His eyes looked red. Was it from _crying_? Oh, shit...this was bad. Inuyasha was not one to cry...

"A few cracked ribs, and she's covered in bruises... The doctors said she'll be ok, though..." He glanced back down at his shoes, and added, "She's at Sunrise Hospital...if you wanna go see her. I made sure you got put on the visitors list, so they should let you in..."

Miroku nodded, and clapped him on the shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you..." He murmured, and quickly took off down the halls. Alright, it was _totally_ time to screw school. He was gonna go see Sango, and that was the end of it. Of course, that was no excuse to get caught.

Carefully, Miroku wound through the halls of the school, and managed to make it to the parking lot undetected. He quickly slipped into his car, and sped off to the hospital, possibly breaking multiple traffic laws in the process.

When Miroku strode through the doors, he looked around for the front desk. Taking a calming sigh, he replaced his distressed face with his normal charming smile, and walked up to the respectionist. Causually, Miroku leaned against the counter, and greeted her cheerfully.

"Can I help you, sir?" The receptionist questioned, glancing over at him. She was probably playing some stupid game, or something...like Bookworm. Tch, he probably had a _way_ higher score than her... Ok, he was off topic, now.

"Yes, I'm here to visit my friend. Last name, Taijiya." He tilted his head to the side, contemplating fluttering his eyelashes, just for the hell of it. On the small portion of the screen he could see, Miroku spotted that damn worm... He loved being right.

The receptionist exited out of her game, and let her fingers clack across the keyboard. She was _so_ bored... No one ever came in this time of the day. Ah, there it was. Stupid name. "Taijia Kohaku?" She questioned.

Miroku furrowed his brows, and cocked his head to the side. "Uh, no. I'm looking for _Sango_ Taijia..." He said slowly. Huh... That was weird. Taijia isn't a common last name. Maybe it was her family...?

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, sir. She's in room 251; it's just down the hall, ok?" The receptionist replied shortly, and quickly reopened her game.

With a smirk, Miroku leaned more over the counter, practically laying his upper body on it, and pointed at a 'P'. "Philanderer." He said, and walked away with a chuckle. She had _gaped_ at his amazing word... Yeah, he was pretty much the freakin' MASTER of Bookworm.

Ok, once more, off topic. Concentrate of Sango... Injured Sango. Great, now he felt bad for getting all, 'Whoo! Bookworm!'. Freakin' receptionist... She totally sucked!

When Miroku landed in front of room 251, he paused outside of the closed door. At first, he contemplated knocking, but figured after suggesting phone-sex, he probably wouldn't be her favorite person just yet...

Quietly, he opened the door and closed in behind him with a soft click. As Miroku turned around to see Sango, he nearly cried out in schock. She looked like shit!

Her left cheek and shoulder were bruised, and her left forearm was bandaged. There were stitches above her right eyebrow, and her upper lip was split open. But somehow...he couldn't help but smile as he watched her peacefully sleeping.

He pulled up a chair beside her bed, and rested his head in his open hands. She really did look beautiful. Reaching up, he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes, and smiled softly at her. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Miroku rested his head in his folded arms, and yawned widely. His eyes slowly slid closed, and Miroku drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

With a groan, Sango tried rolling over to hide her eyes from the bright, flourescent lights. As she did, she cried out in pain, and returned to her original position. Ok, that hurt... Where was she, anyway? The last thing she remembered was talking to Miroku...

Wait... Then, she hung up the phone, turned a corner, and then all she could remember was pain. "Shit..." She muttered, and slowly peeked her eyes open. Why did all hospitals have to be so white? This room was going to drive her crazy.

Glancing around, a smile slowly lit her features. There was Miroku, sleeping quietly with his head resting on her bed. He looked so innocent. It was kinda freaky...

An evil smile slowly crossed her face, and Sango pulled a pillow out from under her back. "Suggest phone sex, will ya?" She muttered as she held the pillow dangerously poised above her head. With a cackle that nearly hurt her ribs, Sango brought the pillow down hard onto Mirokus' head.

He cried out, and bolted his head awake. Sango tried to supress her giggles at the site of his dazed and confused face. When he finally got his wits about him, he pushed up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"I _so_ deserved that... I'm just glad that you're ok." He murmured into her hair, and pulled away to softly plant a kiss on her forehead. With a blush firmly coating her cheeks, she scooted over in her bed and patted the space beside her.

"Lay with me as I wither in pain." Sango said, and Miroku quickly obliged, hopping up beside her. As he snuggled in next to her, she sighed heavily, and muttered, "I'm such an _idiot_..."

Miroku furrowed his brows as he slung an arm across her shoulders. "For getting in an accident? Beautiful, _everyone_ gets in accidents. Don't worry about it, ok?" He said reassuringly, and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

Sango shook her head, and didn't reply. She simply burried her face between Mirokus' shoulder and the pillow, and tried to push away the urge to tell him. Maybe she should tell him, though? It was an important fact of her life, and Miroku didn't seem to be going away any time soon... Damn his persistance.

He idly chewed his lip, and thought back to the receptionist. She'd mentioned another person with the name 'Taijiya'... Maybe that person -was it Kohaku?- had something to do with the way Sango was acting?

"Who's Kohaku?" He asked quietly, looking down at her. She instantly went tense at his question, and her eyes began to well up at the memory. Sango brought her eyes to meet his, and tried to blink away the tears. How did he know about Kohaku...?

As if reading her mind, Miroku added, "When I asked the receptionist for Taijiyas' room, she asked if I was looking for Kohaku. It struct me as odd, because 'Taijiya' isn't exactly a very common name. So, I just figured you were related... Who is he?"

Sango stared down at her bandaged arm as her mouth twisted in a frown. "Kohaku's my little brother... He's been in a coma for about a year now." She swallowed hard, and continued shakily.

"We were driving home-me, my dad, and Kohaku. It-it was raining really hard that night, and...you could barely see three feet in front of you. Some guy ran straight into us at full speed, and flew straight through both of our windshields.

"The whiplash broke my dad's neck. The glass... I got cut up everywhere. I've got these scars that you wouldn't believe. Kohaku... His head hit the front seat so hard it caused a concussion. He's been in a coma ever since..." Sango furriously swiped at her tears, and gave a disdorted, bitter laugh.

"I stayed with Uncle Hiten for a few weeks, but he had a baby on the way; he couldn't afford to house and feed a teenage girl... So, I offered to get a job and move out. He told me I could work at the bar, if I could keep it quiet... That's how it's been been for the past few months..." She finished, and burried her face into Mirokus' shoulder.

"Sango...I-" Miroku started, about to go on some big schpeal about how he _knew_ how she felt; how he understood. Then he realized how stupid that would sound; how the hell would _he _know how Sango felt?

Instead, he went for a different approach, "Thank you, for telling me... It means a lot, Sango..." He softly kissed the top of her head, smoothing down her soft hair. Sango let a harsh sob tear from her throat and she fisted her hands into his shirt.

"It's not _fair_, Miroku!" She shouted, slamming a fist against his chest. Miroku winced at her balled hand, but didn't pull away. He just held her tightly, and murmured soothing words in her ear as she let go of the pain.

"I know, Sango..." He whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead again, "I know... It'll be ok, from now on. I'm gonna make sure nothing bad happens to you again, ok? I'll be your protector..."

As she finally started to quiet down, Sango rested her head against his chest, and replied sleepily, "I don't _need_ a protector... I just need someone to care about me, again..."

Miroku let a soft chuckle escape his throat, and ran his fingers through her dark hair. "Ok... I can do that, Sango. I can care about you..." He answered, and they both slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	7. Wasn't This a Movie?

**An/ ****So, yeah, how's life, guys? Mine is good...except for the fact that I started summer school... Damn Geometry! What good is it, anyway? Why in the hell do I need to know the distance around a freakin' triangle?!**

**Anywho, there's a point to this rant about summer school. Updates might not be as fast as you're used to, so I apologize ahead of time. My mom says I've gotta get an 'A' if I want to see the outside world again... I'd miss the outside world, guys, really I would. Ya'll understand, right??? **

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 7: Wasn't This a Movie?

With a groan of annoyance, Sango swatted away the hand that was incessantly poking her cheek. "Don't wanna wake up…" She mumbled, and tried to roll over in the twin-sized, hospital bed. Miroku didn't stop, though; he just kept on poking. Finally, Sango turned to face him, and glared.

"I'm injured. Aren't I allowed to sleep _peacefully_?" She demanded softly, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. Miroku bit his lip, looking anxiously around the room.

"Sure thing, Sango, but I've got one, quick question." He said quietly, so as not disturb the silence that seemed to have fallen over the hospital.

Sango sighed heavily, and let her eyes slide closed. "What is it, Miroku?" Sango mumbled, already falling back asleep.

"Where's Kyo?"

Sangos' eyes bolted open in horror. Oh shit… They were so _screwed_!

With Inuyasha

With a large yawn, Inuyasha set Kyo down on his desk, and scowled at it. "Ya know, Sango should be lucky she left you in my car. Otherwise, you'd probably be yolk on her windshield." Inuyasha said to the egg with a chuckle, adding, "Then, she'd be _pissed_…! I should probably tell her I have you, shouldn't I?" He nodded, answering his own question, and laid down on his nice, comfy bed.

As his eyes slid closed, he demanded softly, "Why the hell am I talking to an egg?"

Saturday

"So, they're finally letting you go home today?" Miroku questioned, glancing at her over the screen of his Alienware laptop. He was playing Bookworm… Really, it's a very addicting game!

Sango nodded as she chewed the Snickers Miroku had brought her. Hospital food could be the death of people. After swallowing the bite down, she answered, "Yeah, the doctor should be by soon to release me. Can you take me home, or do you want me to get Inuyasha to do it?"

Miroku shook his head, and closed his laptop. "Nah, I can do it. I was planning on hanging out with you all day today, anyway." He replied with a smile, and put his computer in its carrier.

Sango shook her head with a grin, and said, "You're spoiling me, with all this attention. Before you know it, I'm gonna be some head-over-heels, bumbling idiot around you, and you're gonna be stuck with me as your personal stalker."

Stretching his arms over his head, Miroku gave a crooked smile. "That's the plan, beautiful." He bent down, and pecked her on the nose, "That way, when I screw up, you hopefully won't hate me." With that, he quickly stole a bite of her Snickers bar, and danced away before she could retaliate.

Her face fell down in a frown as she stared at her Snickers, and she glanced at Miroku with the sad, puppy-dog eyes.

"What?" Miroku asked, still chewing, "You want it back?" He opened his mouth to show her what was left of the piece he stole.

Sango stuck her tongue out in disgust, and said, "Aw, gross! Close your mouth, Miroku!" Miroku obliged quickly as the doctor walked in through the door. The doctor gave the boy an exasperated look, and turned his gaze to Sango.

"Well, I've prescribed something for the pain. Take one a day, with food, until they're gone, alright? Other than that, just take it easy, and you should be fine. Your Uncle is taking care of your medical bills, right?" He asked, flipping through her chart briefly.

"That's right." She replied, and laced her fingers through Mirokus as he sat down beside her. Sango leaned her head against his shoulder, simply enjoying being near him.

"Good, now if you've got someone to take you home, you can go." The doctor said, and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Miroku softly kissed her forehead, and murmured, "Get dressed, and I'll go sign you out at the front desk. I'll come back when I'm done, ok?" Sango nodded, and Miroku stood up from his place on the bed.

He grabbed his laptop, and headed for the door. Before he could exit entirely, Sango spoke up. "Thanks, Miroku," She said softly, staring down at her clasped hands, "For keeping me company, while I was in here…"

A soft smile spread across his face, and he replied, "Sure thing, beautiful… I didn't mind it; not one bit." With that, he closed the door behind him as he left, and Sango was left alone in her room to change.

Later

"Um…Miroku?" Sango said, trying to get his attention. Nervously, she raked her fingers through her hair as she slid carefully into Mirokus' car.

As he revved the car to life, he replied simply, "Yeah?"

"So... Um, my Uncle? Yeah...he wants to meet 'Gandhi'..." Sango murmured quickly, and glanced over at him from her side of the car.

Miroku stopped all movements, and turned to look at her. He vigorously shook his head, muttering, "Nuh uh; no way... Do you _realize_ how scary your Uncle sounds? Because I _do_, Sango. He sounds like he could snap my _neck_, if he wanted to."

Sango shook her head. "No, I swear, he's nice! He's just been a little over-protective, since the accident." Her smile faltered for a moment, but she brought it back up with lightning speed, "So, come on... What do you say?"

With a heavy sigh, Miroku pulled out of his parking spot, and answered, "I say, I'm probably going to regret this, but I'll do it...for you." He leaned over, and pecked her on the cheek before pulling out of the parking lot.

A wide grin spread across her features, and Sango sunk back comfortably in her seat. "Good. I'll owe you one for this, Miroku."

"Hell yes, you will." He answered quickly, glancing over at her again. Sango just giggled, and leaned her head against the head rest.

Sunday afternoon

Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow in Mirokus' direction, and took another spoonful of Double Chocolate Brownie Delight. Currently, he was pounding his head repeatedly against her wooden kitchen table. "Here," She said, pushing the bucket of yummy goodness towards him, "Have a bite." Miroku glanced at it, and dismissively shook his head.

With a roll of her eyes, she added, "It's really not that big of a deal, Miroku. You act like you're being sent off to your death."

With eyes wide, Mirokus' head bolted up, and he stared at Kagome like she'd grown a second hea. "Are you serious?" He demanded rhetorically, and pushed harshly away from the table, standing up as he did.

"Kagome, I have to meet her uncle; her _family_. That's something big, Kagome. I don't know what to do, or say! I've never _done_ the 'meet the parents' thing..._ever_!" Miroku ranted, and collapsed back in his chair wiht an exasperated sigh.

"Wasn't that a movie?" Kagome questioned, furrowing her brows and tapping on her chin in thought.

Miroku begrudgingly took a bite of the yummy goodness that was ice cream, and swallowed. "Yeah, and the guy ended up failing horribly... He broke someones' nose for Gods' sake! Kagome, I'm _so_ screwed... Tell me what to do, 'Gome."

Hearty laughter bubbled from Kagomes' throat, and she stole the bucket of ice cream from him. "Stop worrying so much. It's really not that bad. Just...don't be perverted; male relatives _hate_ that."

Miroku shook his head dismissively, and murmured, "It's not that, Kagome. It's what comes _with_ that 'meet the parents' that scares me. It shows commitment, and _that_ is terrifying.

With a shake of her head, Kagome sighed heavily, and answered reassuringly, "It's time for you to get over your commitment issues, Miroku. I don't think Sango's going anywhere." Being done sharing her words of wisdom, Kagome shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Miroku sighed heavily again, and returned to pounding his head relentlessly against the kitchen table.

"Try not to break another table, ok?" Kagome said with a smirk.

He stopped mid-motioin, and turned a glare on his friend. Dryly, Miroku bit back, "Ha _ha_. You're soooo damn funny..."

Later that night

"Sango, hurry up! We're gonna be late." Miroku called the last part in a sing-song voice, and shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" Sango shouted as she came shoting out of her bathroom, and into her bedroom. "My uncle _hates_ it when people are late." She quickly slid on a pair of heeled boots.

"Hey, calm down, Sango." Miroku demanded softly, and added, with a touch of humor in his voice, "Aren't _I_ supposed to be the nervous one?" He gave a questioning smile, but it quickly faltered when Sango vigorously shook her head.

"No, we should _both_ be terrified. You see, there's something I knida forgot to mention..." Sango paused and Miroku gave her a questioning look. With a large gulp, she continued, "My uncle...he's pretty much a human lie-detector, and I'm sure he plans on asking lots and lots of embarrassing questions."

Mirokus' eyes widened, and he asked, "I'm screwed, aren't I?" Sango simply nodded in reply, and dragged him out of her apartment. By the time they arrived at the restuaraunt, Mirokus' nerves were as raw as uncooked meat. That was usually bad...

"Promise me that your uncle won't kill me..." Miroku pleaded as he laced his fingers through hers. He'd never really done the whole 'meet the parents' thing. That was a movie, wasn't it? Didn't the guy screw up really bad? Shit...

Sango gave him a reassuring smile as they walked through the front doors. "You know I can't promise that, Miroku." She said, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'm almost positive he'll like you." With that, she released his hand and walked happily towards her uncle.

With a large gulp, Miroku muttered to hiimself, "'Almost'? I'm _so_ screwed..." Bravely, he squared his shoulders, and walked as calmly as he could towards Sango and her uncle.

Hitens' eye glinted dangerously as Miroku neared, and the boy had to fight not to turn tail and run. Sango would probably get mad, though, and it turned out that she hit really hard, so...

Putting on his most charming smile, Miroku gave Hitens' outstretched hand a firm shake. The older man questioned with sarcasm, "Gandhi, I presume?"

Not missing a beat, Miroku replied calmly, "I prefer 'Miroku', most days. I take it you're Sangos' uncle?"

Her uncle gave an almost bitter laugh, and said, "Of course. I'm Sangos' uncle, Hiten."

Sango stood there nervously, shifting from foot to foot. "Ok, great, now that that's done, we better be going." She commented hurridely, giving a nervous laugh. Before she could drag Miroku back out of the restaraunt at full speed, Hiten caught her by the wrist and gentley led her to the table.

"Oh, Sango, you're such a joker. Now, come sit down, and let me get to know your boyfriend." Hiten said, and forced her to sit.

Sango frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest, throughouly pouting. With a deep, shaky breath, Miroku eased himself into the seat next to Sango. He nearly cringed when he saw Inuyasha sitting across from, a smirk plain on the other boys' face.

He gulped loudly, and couldn't help thinking again. He was so utterly and completely screwed...like the prison kind of screwed!

Later

"Oh, my god, I love your uncle! I swear, you're so lucky. He's great!" Miroku gushed, looping an arm across Sangos' shoulders. They walked through the restaraunt doors, this time much calmer, and out to the car.

Sango rolled her eyes with a knowing smile on her face. "That's what I'd been telling you, but did you believe me? Nooo. Can't believe Sango. She doesn't know what she's tlaking about." Miroku chuckled again pulled her against his chest.

"Well," He replied, looking down at her, "I'll be sure to trust you from now on."

A wide smile tugged at her mouth, and she said, "Oh, goody."

"You're off tomorrow, right?" At Sangos' nod of approval, Miroku continued, "Good. You wanna come over to my place tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun. I've heard your house is huge." She said, though it was more like a question.

Miroku nodded once, and replied, "Yeah, it's kinda like the mansion from Clue...plus two more levels. I got lost a few times, when we first moved." Sango laughed heartily, pulling away from him.

"I think you're exagerating."

With a chuckle, Miroku shook his head. "I swear to you, I'm not. You'll see tomorrow, and then, you'll have to believe me."

Next day

When Miroku had told her that his ohuse was pretty much like the mansion in Clue, plus two levels, she hadn't really taken it to heart. Well, she believed him now. Sango had heard he was rich- hell, everybody knew he was- but this was almost...excessive.

With a large gulp, Sango tangled her fingers in Mirokus' as he led her towards the large double doors. The house was made of solid, red brick, though the color had faded a bit over the years. The lawn was immaculate, decorated with molded hedges and controlled flower gardens. There was even a small fish pond off to the side, shaded by large Oak and Pecan trees.

As the pair arrived in front of the patio, Miroku veered to the left, leaving a confused Sango to follow. "Where are we going?" She asked simply, cocking her head to the side.

Miroku glanced over his shoulder with that dazzling smile of his, and shook his head. "Just wait; you'll see. I swear, you're gonna love it." He replied cryptically, and swiveled his head back to the front. Sango huffed in annoyance, and resisted the urge to pout.

She wasn't exactly keen on-

Oh... Nifty.

They had rounded the corner to what appeared to be Mirokus' back yard. It looked like a ranch. Sango was staring in open wonder, and Miroku couldn't help a wide grin from spreading across his features. "Come on." He urged, tugging her towards a breeze-way barn.

When they entered, Sango nearly squealed in delight at the sight of all of the horses. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Pick one, and we'll go riding. All my girls are polite and well-behaved, so you won't have to worry about falling, or anything."

Sango turned to face him with a smile on her face. "Really? You mean it? I haven't been riding since I was little." She asked joyfully, and pulled his closer by the lapels of his jacket.

With a hearty chuckle, Miroku nodded, and Sango planted a quick kiss to his lips. She then danced away to introduce herself to the different horses. She stopped in front of a black and white Paint with a black mane and tail. Sango held out her hand for the mare to sniff, and a soft smile tugged at her mouth.

"That's Pochahantas." Miroku said, patting the mare on the neck.

Sango snorted, and raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Pochahantas?" She asked incredulously.

Miroku grinned, and said, "I call her 'Pokey'. Besides, it goes with my theme."

With a shake of her head, Sango miandered away from 'Pokey', and down a few stalls. She stopped in front of a pure white horse and smiled. "How's this?" She asked softly, then asked in a sarcastic voice, "John Smith?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Sango." He replied, and moved to stand next to her. "Nah, this beauty's Cheyenne. She's a good trail horse."

Sango turned to smile at him again, and said, "I'm sure she is... Thanks for bringing me here."

"Don't worry about it, Sango. I'd do anything to make you happy." He replied sincerely, and fiercly pressed his lips against hers. Sango moaned against his touch as he pressed her body against the stall. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers, and murmured, "And I mean that..."


	8. Cheater, Cheater, You're a Cheater!

**An/ Hey, look! I'm not dead! Yay! You guys missed me, didn't you? Aw, of course you did, who am I kidding? You guys **_**love**_** me, and I love you guys! You're all wonderful, you know. I don't think I tell y'all that enough. Anywho, I'm done with my mini-rant. On to the story! (btw, I passed summer school with flying colors!) **

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 8: Cheater, Cheater! You're a Cheater!

Oh, God…what the hell were they _doing_ in there? Inuyasha bit his lip as he pressed his ear against Sangos' front door. He really couldn't help himself! Sango was like his little sister, and…they were doing…_that_! This was wrong… He should leave…now. Oh! They were talking again. He pressed his ear up against the door harder.

"Oh, my god! It's on fire! Miroku…"

"Don't worry, I'll show you what to do, Sango. I'm a professional at this, you know…"

Sango giggled. "I know. Everyone knows how good you are at this, but…this is my first time."

"Sango, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be the best at this. I promise…"

"Really? Will I be better at it then you?"

Miroku chuckled. "Sango, _no_ one can beat me at this. You'll never find anyone who can beat my record."

"I bet Inuyasha could do it."

"What?! Sango, that hurts me." Miroku said mockingly, and added, "Inuyasha could _never_ last this long."

Inuyasha was fuming by now. He could _totally_ out-last Miroku! Why was Sango defending him about that, though? That…that was kinda weird… He was really close to just busting in there, though… Just to screw with them; it'd be funny.

Sango sighed heavily, and said, "Miroku, no offense, but I'm bored. Can we try something else? I'm just not very good at this."

Inuyasha snorted, and he covered his mouth to try and contain his laughter. Oh, he couldn't _wait_ to share this with absolutely _everybody_ he knew. Yeah, this would turn out great. Poor Sango, though…

"You wanna try the action version? I don't like it as much, but I'll do it for you…"

Sango sighed heavily. "Nah, let's play Monopoly, or something."

Ok, he couldn't help it. Inuyasha burst into fits of uncontained laughter. He leaned heavily against the wall, trying to stay on his feet. Sure, he probably should have left by now, but hell he didn't _care_ if they caught him. This was funny!

Sango opened her door, fully clothed, and cocked her head in confusion at the sight of her best friend. "Inuyasha…what the hell are you doing out here? Have you lost it, or something?"

When Miroku appeared behind her, also dressed properly, Inuyasha stopped his laughter, and furrowed his eyebrows. "If you weren't- What were you guys _doing_ in there?"

Scratching her head, Sango replied simply, "Miroku was teaching me how to play Bookworm. It's really not that much fun, in my opinion. You have make words in this never ending word-search thing. And then, you're letters starts to burn up, and if they make it to the bottom, you're library explodes! That's, like, the _only_ nifty part." She gave Miroku an annoyed look at 'only', and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

She whipped her head back over to Inuyasha, and demanded, "What did you _think_ we were doing?"

Inuyashas' eyes widened, and he shrugged his shoulders innocently. Lamely, he offered, "Knitting?" Sango groaned in annoyance, and rolled her eyes towards the heavens, as if asking why God had even _bothered_ making man.

"As punishment, you must endure a _full_ game of Monopoly, with Miroku and me!" Sango declared, and pumping her fist into the air with excitement. Inuyashas' face fell in disdain, and he shuffled into her apartment sulkily.

"Want me to call Kagome? It would be fun with more people, _and_ give you a chance to meet _my_ best friend." Miroku offered, smirking at her in victory. She'd been putting off meeting Kagome the whole time she'd been in the hospital. But by God, if he had to put up with Inuyasha, she would learn to tolerate Kagome.

Sango sighed heavily, and nodded, "_Ok_, call her over… I'll behave…" She sulked after Inuyasha, and went in search of Monopoly.

About ten minutes later, Kagome arrived, and introductions went around. More than once, Sango caught Inuyasha checking out the fufu coffee drinking, prep. She would always give him one of those 'I-so-know-what-you're-doing' looks, and he'd instantly look away from Kagome.

When Sango explained that no one would be allowed to leave until the game was finished, Kagome had tried to run. "No way, Miroku! You're a liar! You said we were only gonna hang out! Monopoly is serious business, because everyone _always_ wants to try and be the first to finish!"

Miroku caught her by the waist, and dragged her over to the kitchen table. He sat her down in the chair, and said, "You recently yanked shards of glass from my hand with a pair of tweezers, and forced me to watch Broke Back Mountain. You _owe_ me."

Kagome stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a cheater, Miroku. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Miroku grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head.

"Aw, shucks, Kagome. I didn't know you felt that way about me." He replied jokingly, and swatted at the air with the flick of a wrist. He looked, and sounded, utterly gay while doing it.

Sango shook her head, and latched herself to his arm. "Miroku, don't _ever_ do that again, ok? Otherwise, _I'll _make you watch Broke Back Mountain…" She threatened. Mirokus' face fell, and he silently sat down beside Kagome. Cheerfully, Sango added, "Good. Now, that's play Monopoly."

...Five hours later...

"Where'd ya get those pink fifties, huh, Kagome? Yer the _banker_! Aren't ya supposed to be respectable, and all?" Inuyasha demanded in annoyance, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"_Me_? What about _you_? _You're_ the one that owns almost _all_ of the property! How do you think _that_ happened? Could it be because _you're_ the one handing out the property cards?" Kagome shot back, pushing back in her chair, and standing up. She glared daggers at the sitting Inuyasha, but before the boy could answer, Miroku pulled her back down to her seat.

"Come on, you two, calm down. It's just Monopoly!" He cried, waving his hands in the air to make his point. Random bills slipped from his sleeves, and drifted to the board in the center. Three pairs of eyes turned to him in a glare.

"Attack the cheater!" Sango cried, and tackled him to the ground. Kagome and Inuyasha soon followed, dog-piling on top of poor Miroku.

"I don't know how those got there, I swear!" He cried in defense, trying to fend them all off. Needless to say, it didn't work…

After finishing Monopoly, which Sango _totally_ won, they'd all sat down to watch Coyote Ugly, because really, who _doesn't_ love that movie? Miroku had enjoyed the bar dancing a bit too much, though… Of course, after that, he'd suggested she do that at _her_ work.

She settled for slapping him across the face as a response. Kagome had promptly high-fived her, claiming that Sango was her new best friend. Then, they had immediately stolen the couch from the boys, by pushing them onto the floor.

...Morning...

Something was poking him in the ribs…repeatedly. Miroku grumbled as he slowly came to his senses. His arms were wrapped tightly around Sango, and they were lying comfortably on her couch. "What?" He mumbled sleepily.

With a giggle, Sango pointed to her floor; Kagome was firmly attached to Inuyashas' arm, using it as a pillow. Inuyasha was sprawled out indignantly, drooling on her floor. "Cute, aren't they?" She questioned, softly.

"You do realize I'll have to kill him if he hurts her, right…?" Miroku replied flatly, propping himself up by his elbow. Sango giggled again, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. He then asked, "You wanna go get some lunch?"

Sango nodded giddily, and went up to go change from the clothes she'd been wearing last night. Wow…that had been really fun. Apparently, Monopoly wasn't so bad… God, what time had they finished playing? About two hours after Miroku was caught cheating, if Sango remembered correctly...

...Monday...

"Ok, so who do you know that does good decals?" Miroku questioned, handing a wrench to Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome both rolled their eyes, watching the boys from on top of the work-bench.

Inuyasha slid back under his car, replying, "Ya want Yuki. He's always hangin' out in the art department, in the south building. If ya don't know 'im, I'll introduce ya. He charges a bit, but I'm sure _you_ can afford it..."

Miroku chuckled, and shook his head. "I'd appreciate it, if you'd introduce us. I've got another car at home that I've been building from scratch. It's gonna turn out really cool, once it's done."

This was where they started talking about the really technical terms of cars, and also where Kagome and Sango tuned them out.

"We should go shopping sometime together, Sango. I think it'd be fun." Kagome suggested turning to Sango. Quickly, she added, "I know it's not really your thing, but..."

Sango quickly shook her head as she stared down at the small egg in her hand, "No, no, it'll be fun! I'm just like every other girl, I swear! Except, I usually have to force Inuyasha to come with me."

A giggle bubbled out of Kagomes' throat, and she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "That doesn't sound like any fun. He's such a grouch." She said teasingly, shooting Inuyasha a meaningful glance.

Sango didn't miss how Inuyashas' cheeks colored at Kagomes' glance. She shook her head with a laugh and hopped down off of the work-bench. "I've gotta go return a library book, guys. I'll see all of you later." Sango said, giving a wave to the general room.

Miroku stood up from his spot beside Inuyasha, and made his way over to her. He wrapped Sango in his arms and pecked her on the top of her head. "You're too short, ya know. I gotta look down to kiss you on the lips." He murmured with a smirk.

With a roll of her eyes, Sango playfully slapped his arm, and replied, "Take Kyo with you today. I had him yesterday, and now it's your turn. I'll see you later, pretty-boy." She stood on her tip toes as she pressed Kyo into Mirokus' waiting hand, and kissed him fully on the lips.

When she pulled away, Sango added, "And I'm not too short... You're just way too freaking tall." With a smirk lit upon her lips, she traipsed merrily out of the auto shop, and into the school hallways.

Inuyasha shook his head sadly, and muttered, "Man, yer fallin' hard..." Miroku glanced back at Inuyasha, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I am..."

...Lunch...

"Hey, Miroku!" Ayame called out, waving to Miroku as she jogged up to him. Miroku sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. What did that silly girl want now? She was starting to get on his nerves.

"What's up, Ayame?" He questioned with about as much enthusiasm as a goldfish would have upon seeing its owner bring home a cat.

When she stopped in front of him, she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, grinning like a moron. "My parents are going out of town for the week, and I'm having a party tonight. Do you wanna come? Kagome already said she'd show."

With a heavy sigh, Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure, I guess I'll come." He idly ran his fingers through his hair with an exasperated look; these parties were always so dull...

Ayame gave a full-hearted smile, and chirped, "Great. Show up whenever, ok? I'll see ya there, Miroku!" With that, she happily jogged off to her group of giggiling, bubbly friends.

Miroku rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his soda, and turned to walk back to the car garage. Sango would probably be there by now, and he was really tired of hanging onto Kyo.

...After school...

"Oh, my god! Put me _down_, Miroku!" Sango cried as the boy hoisted her over his shoulder.

With a deep laugh, Miroku shook his head in dismissal. "No, I think I'd rather kidnap you."

"Mirooku!" Sango whined, pounding on his back with a fist, "Put me down! I've gotta get to work!"

Sighing heavily, Miroku frowned as he set her back down on her feet propperly. "But I don't wanna let you go..." He mumbled, giving the puppy-dog eyes to the young woman.

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're so corny." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes. "Ya gonna come visit me at work tonight?"

Letting his hands rest on her small waist, he sadly shook his head. "Sorry, I've got plans tonight. Ayame's having a party over at her place, since her parents are out; told her I'd show." Miroku gave a small shrug, accompanied by a frown.

Sangos' face fell at the mention of a party. "...Oh... Well, have fun, ok?" She relied carefully, trying not to show that she really didn't want him to go. From what she'd heard from the grape vine, parties where were Miroku usually picked up his latest one night stand...

He instantly shot her a reassuring smile, and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, Miroku said, "Don't worry, alright? I won't stay long. If it's still earlier, I'll drop by and visit."

"I'm not worried." Sango quickly assured, and pulled fully out of his arms. She unlocked her truck with her key, and slid into the seat. Before Sango could pull the door shut, Miroku wormed his way to her side and smiled charmingly up at her.

"Do not want me to go? I can stay home, if you want." Miroku questioned, furrowing his brows; he didn't want her to be upset with him.

Sango instantly shook her head, looking down at him. "No, you go. Have fun. I'll talk to you later, alright? I've gotta get going." She gave him a small smile as he stepped away from her car, and Sango pulled the car door closed.

Miroku frowned as he watched Sangos' black truck pull out of the parking lot. Just then, Kagome walked up to him, and tugged on his long sleeve. "Why the long face, Miro?" She questioned innocently.

With a shake of his head, Miroku sighed heavily, and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's nothing... I'm gonna go; I've got homework to do. I'll see you at the party tonight."

Kagome nodded silently as Miroku walked away to his shiny, black car. Folding her arms across her chest, Kagome cocked her head to the side; he was upset about something. She hoped he'd be okay...

...Later that night...

Blinking rapidly, Miroku looked around the swirling room in awe. Ok, maybe he'd had one too many drinks that night... He didn't remember drinking that much, though. Only two beers...or was it three? Maybe it was four...

But he could usually hold his liquor much better than this!

God, it was hot in this room. Miroku tugged at the collar of his shirt, and scanned the room for Kagome. Going home would probably be a good thing right about now...

Stumbling forward, he nearly fell flat on his ass when Ayame suddenly stepped in front of him. "Miroku! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She shouted happily over the loud, pounding music.

Miroku nodded dumbly, not quite processing her words, and managed to slur out a question, "'ave ya seen 'Gome 'round here? I nee'a find 'er."

Ayame laughed heartily and gave him a charming smile. Tilting her head to the side, she suggested, "You don't look so good, Miroku. Why don't you go lie down upstairs?" Wrapping her fingers around his wrist, she gentley, yet firmly, pulled Miroku through the crowds and up stairs.

Weakly, Miroku shook his head, and said, "I really need to ge' goin', Ayame... Promised Sango..."

Glancing back at him, she gave him a suggestive smirk as she opened her bedroom door to drag him in behind her. "Don't worry, I'll call you a cab, ok? Why don't we just wait in my room for awhile?" She suggested with a smile.

Miroku dragged his hand across his face, and nodded slowly. "Yeah...okay... Ssounds goo'..." Ayame let a cheerful grin tug at her lips once more before dragging Miroku into her room.

...A few hours later...

With a groan, Miroku rolled over in bed and brought a hand to hold his aching head. What the hell had happened? With a heavy sigh, Miroku rolled over, and nearly shouted in alarm. Ayame lay soundly sleeping next him, naked.

Miroku quickly rolled out of the bed, and got dressed as quickly as he could. With a last glance over his shoulder, he left the room, walked down the hall, and closed the front door as soundlessly as possible. Once clear of the house, he braced his hands on his knees, and retched the contents of his stomache onto the front lawn.

Guilt quicklly wormed its' way into his head as he stood upright, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He nervously raked his hands through his hair, and squeezed his eyes shut in despair.

What the hell had he done...?


	9. Shoulda Said No

**AN/ Hello, all! So, I plan on working constantly on this chapter to get it out as soon as possible. Plus, I'm hoping to finish the story before school starts, cause, yeah, then I'll have practically **_**no**_** time to update, and then you all will begin to hate me, and I **_**really**_** don't want that to happen… That was a big sentence… Alright, on to the story! By the way, the song is 'Should've Said No', by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 9: Should've Said No

Yawning loudly, Sango rubbed her tired eyes in an attempt to wake herself up. As she walked into the garage, she hoisted herself up onto the workbench, and demanded, "Tell me that there's coffee hiding somewhere in this room…"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder as he leaned over the engine, and raised an eyebrow in at her. "Rough night?"

Groaning in annoyance, Sango covered her face with her hand, and muttered, "It was hell… I was worried about stupid Miroku all night, so I kept getting distracted. Don't know how many times I spilled beer on myself."

Turning back to face his true love, Inuyasha asked, "What were ya worried about?"

"He went to a party last night, and said he'd drop by the bar last night, if it wasn't too late; he never showed. Guess I'm just being paranoid…" She replied sleepily, and yawned again.

As if on command, Miroku traipsed into the garage with a cup of steaming Starbucks in hand. With a smile, he handed it over to Sango, and pecked her on the cheek. "Good morning, Sango."

Sango gratefully sipped the caffeinated liquid, and returned the grin, though with slightly less enthusiasm. "Hey. How come you never showed last night?"

Mirokus' grin faltered for a fraction of a second, but he quickly brought it back. "Sorry about that. I got completely trashed last night; you wouldn't believe the hang-over I've got. I should've called…" He trailed off at the end, guilt once more worming its' way into his brain.

He should tell her.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal." Sango replied chipperly, now that she had caffeine in her system. Of course, it was a lie, but Miroku didn't need to know that. He'd be hurt, if he thought she didn't trust him.

Inuyasha snorted indignantly from his place by his car, and Sango instantly shot him a glare. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the pair, but decided it would probably be better if he didn't question them.

"So, it's your day to watch Kyo…" Sango said as she dug through her backpack, searching for the elusive egg.

Mirokus' eyes widened in horror as he watched, and he demanded incredulously, "You put him in your _backpack_?"

Looking up from her search, Sango blinked innocently, and withdrew a small, cardboard box with a picture of a shot glass on it. "Of course not. You think I'm stupid?" She replied as she placed the box in the center of her palm; it fit almost perfectly. Miroku raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he plucked the object from her hand, and carefully opened it.

There, wrapped in layers of bubble wrap, lay Kyo. An unbroken Kyo, at that. A look of relief washed over Mirokus' features, and he said, "You're a genius. Now we don't have to worry about breaking him!"

Sango shrugged nonchalantly with a smug grin on her features as Miroku set Kyo on the workbench beside her. "I know. I'm amazing. It's a simple fact of life; you should accept it, and move on."

Once more, Inuyasha let out an undignified snort. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, Sango took a pencil from her backpack, and chucked it at Inuyashas' head.

He cried out in alarm, and turned around with a glare of his own. "That hurt, Sango! What the hell was that for?!" Sango simply rolled her eyes, and turned to face Miroku; he looked upset.

"Is something wrong, Miroku?" She asked quietly. Miroku quickly snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice, and stared back at her. He should tell her, but...

It would break her heart.

Miroku shook his head, and mumbled, "I've gotta go meet up with Kagome; she took my English notes the other day. I'll see you in class, alright?" He quickly pressed a kiss to her lips, savoring the feeling, and hastily walked out of the garage.

"Bye, Miroku..." She called after him, though he was long gone. Sango cocked her head to the side, and questioned to herself, "Did I do something wrong?"

Inuyasha glanced back at her again, his eyes soft. "Don't worry about it, Sango. He's probably just bitchy, cause of the hang-over. He'll be back to his normal, overly-cheerful, self by tomorrow." He replied to her rhetorical inquary, trying to soothe her mind.

Taking her lower lip between her teeth, Sango didn't think Inuyasha was entirely right. Something was up with him... God, she hoped she didn't do something wrong...

...With Miroku...

"God damn it!" Miroku shouted angerly as his fist collided with his locker. This was killing him. His arm swung down limply by his side, and he tried taking a deep, calming breath; it didn't work. Swinging his body around, Miroku let his shoulders sag and his back lean heavily against the rows of lockers behind him.

This feeling sucked.

He didn't want to hurt Sango, so he shouldn't tell her about Ayame. After all, how would she even find out? Technically, he'd already hurt her, though... She just didn't know.

Sango would hate him, when she found out, and that was the last thing he wanted. Telling her would mean that she would end it. But he knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. He wasn't ready to let Sango go, and a drunken mistake shouldn't end what they had.

Great, just one problem. How to convince Sango of that...

He was so screwed.

Despair slowly crept over him, and he let himself slide down the lockers to land on the floor. His eyelids slid over in a vain attempt to make the rest of the world disappear. Sometimes it actually worked for him; this wasn't one of those times.

"Miroku?"

Fuck. That was absolutely the last voice he wanted to hear.

"What do you want Ayame?" He murmured in a defeated voice. Peaking an eye open, he saw her sit down next to him with a nervous smile on her face.

"You weren't there when I woke up." Ayame replied, inching closer to him. Her hand wormed its' way onto his upper thigh, and he quickly flung her hand away.

"I didn't know what the hell I was doing last night, Ayame. I was drunk, if you remember correctly. It was a mistake." Miroku said steadily. He'd been through this routine so many times, but this time it was killing him. There was another factor this time; Sango.

"A mistake?" She questioned quietly, almost disbelieving, but her voice, and anger, quickly rose, "Miroku, that was the best night I ever had, and you're calling it a mistake? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ayame hastily stood up, nearly stumbling over her own feet in the process, and Miroku merely glanced up at her. "Nothing's wrong with me. It didn't mean anything, alright? Don't act so surprised, Ayame." He slowly climbed to his feet, and turned to face her with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you! You're such a jerk, Miroku!" Ayame shouted heatedly, and looked away from his face. As she glanced over his shoulder, a smirk slowly crept its way onto her lips. "Guess what, Miroku? You just got caught."

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything...is gone._

Mirokus' brows furrowed together in confusion as he watched Ayame stalk away, and then turned around to see what the hell she had been talking about. And there was Sango, holding Kyos' box, with the most heart-breaking expression he'd ever seen.

"Sango..." He whispered, and hastily made his way over to her. When he reached out to stroke her cheek, she instantly recoiled, and shook her head in denial.

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just lookin' at you...feels wrong._

"Don't touch me." She demanded softly, still shaking her head. With trembling hands, she wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill.

Miroku looked away, not being able to bear it. "I'm so sorry, Sango... I-I didn't know-" He was instantly cut off as her open palm connected with his cheek.

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness when you said yes..._

"Don't make excuses!" Sango shouted, pushed Kyo into his hands, and stalked off down the hall. Miroku jogged after her, capturing her wrist, but she instantly yanked it back. "Just get away from me, Miroku!"

This time, she full out ran away from him, and he didn't try to follow. He'd screwed up, big time. No amount of appoligizing was going to fix this, either...

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You shoudl've thought twice before you let it all go_

The tears just wouldn't stop coming. They kept on flowing down her cheeks, and they just wouldn't stop. It was almost maddening. And he had tried to make excuses! Like she was just some push-over, who'd cave at the slightest smile! How dare he?

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

When she arrived in the garage, she dove into Inuyashas' car, and slammed the door shut. It took her friend a moment to realize she was practically having a breakdown, but when he did, he stalked out of the room to find Miroku.

A sob tore from her throat as she watched Inuyasha go out of the garage. She knew he was off to punch Miroku, without knowing what the pretty-boy had done, and it helped. But not much. How could Miroku do that to her? Didn't he say he'd be there to care about her?

_And I should've there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be askin' myself why_

He'd tried to apologize, and she refused to let him...because she knew she would've caved. He always had that power over her; she felt like she was never herself around him. Miroku had always been the one in control. But now...she was alone again...

_You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

Miroku suddenly burst into the garage, and locked the door behind him. Panting heavily, he spotted Sango in the car, and made his way over to her. Sango sat frozen in her spot, and quickly wiped away her tears; he couldn't see her like this. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

When he slid into the drivers' seat beside her, he didn't even look at her. "You shouldn't cry over me, Sango. I'm a complete moron, and I'm not worth it." He murmured quietly, and Sango gulped back another sob. A loud banging on the door made them both jump, but it didn't distract them from the other; Inuyasha would have to wait.

_You can see that I've been cryin'_

_And, baby, you know all the right things...to say_

"I do care about you, you know. I-I guess I didn't show it all that well, but... I'm so sorry, Sango..." Miroku said softly, leaning his head on the steering wheel. It was eating him up, seeing her like this; she shouldn't cry over him, because he honestly didn't think he was worth it.

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

Sango sniffled loudly, and once more, furiously wiped away the forming tears. Why was he still here? She was trying so hard to ignore him, but it wasn't really working... He just sounded so damn convincing.

"I wouldn't want you to just forgive and forget... Well, the forgive part I want to happen, but I wouldn't want you to forget. It's not one of those things that just goes away... Just...give me a chance, Sango." He was pleading now; practically begging. He couldn't remember the last time he begged anyone...

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

He started to make excuses. After all, it was pretty much all he had left. "I got drunk; it was stupid and reckless. Hell, I've even made an oath to never to drink again! That's not the point though. I-I should've-"

"You should have left..." Sango murmured quietly, yet effectively, cutting him off. "Why didn't you just leave, if you were so completely smashed?"

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

Miroku flung his head back to the head rest and closed his eyes. She absolutely hated him, and no amount of pleading was going to work. The least he could do was answer her questions.

"Ayame...she told me she'd call me a cab, and said I could lie down in her room until it got here. I was stupid to listen to her; should've just called myself..." He replied as calmly as he could, but his control was slipping. Sango made him do that sometimes.

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

Sango finally let her tear-filled eyes drift over to him. "Why didn't you just tell me? Finding out from her admitting it was the best night of her life wasn't exactly the way to go..."

"I was trying to figure out what to do, Sango. I-I didn't want to hurt you!" He replied loudly, turning to look at her. Miroku instantly had to look away again; she just looked so sad. Sango wasn't supposed to cry; she was supposed to be strong. Seeing her like this was killing him...

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be askin' myself why_

A bitter laugh tore from her throat, and she turned her gaze away from him. "A little late for that, don't you think?"

Miroku balled his hands into fists, his nails harshly biting into the skin, and he answered forcibly, "I never wanted this to happen, Sango."

"And you think I did?" She demanded brusquely.

_You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

"I'm sorry, Sango! I don't know how many more times I can say it, but I am! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_!" Miroku yelled, banging his hands onto the steering wheel and gripping it tightly.

Sango kept her eyes trained on her knees, and whispered, "It doesn't matter. You slept with someone else, and it hurts, Miroku... It hurts a lot..."

_I can't resist..._

_Before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it...?_

_Was she worth this...?_

Miroku flung the car door open, and was half-way out of the car, when Sango asked, "Was it worth it?" She cast her eyes over to him, and he was staring at her with such intensity; Sango refused to look away.

He simply slammed the car door shut behind him.

Sango finally looked away from him, and stared straight ahead. Miroku made his way to the door, unlocked it, and yanked it open. Inuyasha fell forward and immediately jumped to his feet to throw a punch towards Mirokus' face. The brunette simply stood there, and took the hit. Without a word, he then exited the garage and walked towards his first class; the bell had rung quite a while ago.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

Inuyasha quickly made his way over to the car, and slid into the spot that Miroku had previously occupied. Neither of the two said a word at first, but Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. "Did you try hitting him? It made me feel a little bit better..."

Sango snorted in response, and nodded. "Slapped him; didn't help. Talked to him; made me feel worse." She sighed heavily, and leaned her head back against the head rest. It was safe to say Sango was mentally exhausted at this point.

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me_

"Do ya think eggin' his house would work? We could do that. We could even buy one of those huge packages, with six dozen eggs. Better yet, we could egg his car; egg yolk peels the paint." Inuyasha suggested simply, and then added, "I mean, ya haven't told me what he did yet, and he wasn't exactly willin' to share, but..."

"He slept with Ayame..." Sango

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be askin' myself why_

An awkward silence passed between the two, and Inuyasha finally mumbled, "I shoulda hit him harder... Kneed him where it counts, actually. I could find him now, if ya want. I'm sure I could catch 'im in the halls, or somethin'."

Sango slowly shook her head. "Don't bother. He told me himself; he's not worth it..."

_You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me!_

"So, it's over between you two?" Inuyasha asked softly. As much as he didn't like the guy, Miroku had made Sango happy. That was something that shouldn't disappear in the blink of an eye.

"I...I wanna say that it's over, but...all I can think about is how much I want him with me..." Sango murmured, and quickly exited the car before Inuyasha had the chance to reply.

...With Miroku...

She hated him. That had to be it. What other option could there even be? Sango hated him now, and it was killing him; slowly. It was like there was a hand painfully working its way through his chest, and eventually, it would find his heart and crush it as slowly as possible.

Well, something like that, anyway...

Point being, he was more than willing to make this pain end. Of course, it was mostly his fault that he was even _in_ pain. He couldn't actually blame Sango for not taking him back; he probably would have reacted the same, if their roles were reversed.

With a heavy sigh, Miroku let his head fall into his palm, and he desperately tried to pay attention to the lesson Kyu-sensei was teaching. It didn't really work out...

He kept on glancing over at Sangos' empty seat, wondering if she was actually going to show up. When he saw Ayame out of the corner of his eye, he winced and kept his eyes trained on the teacher.

No matter how hard he tried, though, all he could think of was Sango...

**AN/ I know I don't usually write AN's at the bottom, but I felt it was appropriate for this chapter. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my beyond amazing friend, Bat-Fox. She's helped me so much with this story by encouraging me, as well as providing inspiration (whether she meant to, or not). So, thanks Foxy! XD**


	10. Roses Are Plain, Orchids Are Special

**AN/ Sorry if this chapter's a little short! I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Anywho, on to other things. In case you didn't notice, this story is, sadly, drawing to a close... So, I have a poll that I need you guys to take! you can leave your answer in a review. **

**I'm, most likely, going to make a sequel to this. Would you guys rather have an InuyashaxKagome pairing or a KaguraxSesshomaru pairing? I have ideas for both, but I just can't seem to decide. I've already got both of the summaries written up, so you guys can get a better idea. I'll leave them at the bottom of the story, just in case you forget...**

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 10: Roses Are Plain, Orchids Are Special

You know those mornings where you just wake up, and just _know_ that today is going to be the crappiest day of your life? Yeah, those days suck. Of course, it's always worse when you're not expecting it. It's worse when you think your day is going to be spectacular, and one hour later, it's about as fun as jumping into a pool of needles.

Sango had thought her day would be wonderful. Hell, she had _skipped_ into the garage that morning. Now, she felt lower then she ever had before.

And it was all Mirokus' fault.

That stupid pretty-boy had managed to trick her into trusting him, and then he went and slept with some skank! What the hell was his game, anyway? He pretended to by all sweet and caring one moment, and the next he was cheating. He made about as much sense as a cat going for a voluntary swim.

Bastard.

With a heavy sigh, Sango slipped into Kyu-sensei's' classroom, and wordlessly took her seat. The whole time, she had felt Mirokus' eyes on her; she refused to even glance his way. It would be like giving in, if she allowed their eyes to meet, because he would do that _thing_. He would draw her in until she didn't know how to pronounce her own name. Before, she'd found it cute.

Now all it did was increase her frustration.

Why couldn't he just suddenly cease to exist? That would just make things _so_ much simpler for her. Better yet, why did Kyu-sensei have to give them this stupid assignment _anyway_? Sure, it was tradition to hand out eggs for health class, but she had decided to drag it on for an unnecessarily long time. It was just ridiculous!

If Sango had never gotten this stupid assignment, she never would have had to talk to Miroku. She never would have had to meet Miroku out of school, and seen how nice he could actually be. She wouldn't have fallen in lo- Wait... Where had that thought come from?!

It was all this grief... It was making her think all of these crazy things. That had to be it...right?

God damn it... Stupid Miroku, and his stupid smiling face. Not to mention those stupid eyes, which were _still_ staring at her.

Sango finally turned a heated glare towards the boy, but he didn't turn away, like she expected him to. Instead, he mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' The girl quickly turned away from him, letting her forehead fall onto her upturned palm. Why did he keep doing this to her?

It hadn't even been an hour, and she wanted to forgive him. She'd never felt like this about anyone before, and he had shoved it back in her face. Maybe she should just forgive him... No, that was a ridiculous notion. She'd never hear the end of from Inuyasha, either...

When Kyu-sensei's' lesson came to a close earlier then expected, she released the students to do as they pleased. Miroku instantly got up from his seat, but before he could travel more than a step, a fellow baseball player cut him off.

"Hey, Miro, I heard you got with Ayame at her party. How was she?" The boy asked with a grin. Ayames' reputation wasn't exactly covered with sparkles...

Miroku sighed heavily, and shook his head. "Look, I'm not in the mood, alright? I've got other things to do." He replied steadily, and tried once more to make his way to Sango.

"Aw, come on, Miro! You _love_ talking about your conquests. What's up?" The boy inquired, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned against a desk.

With a roll of his eyes, Miroku turned to face the mindless jock with an annoyed look clearly written across his features. "I told you, Hatchi, I _don't _wanna talk about it. So, just _drop_ it, alright?" Miroku demanded in a harsh voice, and Hatchi raised his eyebrows in surprise; Miroku never lost his temper...

Determined, Miroku swirled around to Sango once more. A look of panic spread across her face, and she grabbed her things quickly together. Then, she forced her way to the front of the classroom, in front of Kyu-sensei's' desk.

"Kyu-sensei, I'm not feeling well. Can I please go to the nurse?" Sango pleaded, casting a quick glance over her shoulder at Miroku.

Kyu-sensei raised in an eyebrow, but simply nodded in reply, and handed Sango a hall pass. Sango yanked the pass from her teachers' hand, and bolted from the classroom. Seeing this, Miroku growled in annoyance, and made his way over to Kyu-sensei.

"Kyu-sensei, can I please go to the bathroom?" He asked almost harshly as he braced himself on the desk via his hands. The teacher furrowed her brows this time, and glanced towards the door where Sango had been only moments before.

"You know, when students are in the middle of a lovers' spat, they usually don't ask for permission to leave; they just run out. Stick with the pattern, Mr. Houshi; it just works better." Kyu-sensei commented, and leaned back casually in her chair while folding her arms across her chest.

With a quick nod, Miroku shouldered his backpack, and bolted out of the door. He exited just in time to see Sango disappear around a corner, and Miroku took off after her. He probably shouldn't be chasing her, but he just couldn't help himself; he never really could around her.

She had quickly become his addiction, and it was killing him that she didn't even want to look at him. All he wanted was to see her smile again, but it didn't seem like that would be happening any time soon.

As his shoes slapped noisily against the linoleum tile, he tried to come up with different ways to apologize. Talking obviously wasn't working, and tracking her down like a crazed stalker probably wasn't the best way to go either...

Slowly, his feet came to a stop just as he rounded the corner after Sango. She was leaning her back up against a wall, sobbing. Miroku didn't make a single step closer to her; he just stared.

He'd broken her. The question was, how did you go about fixing something that was probably shattered?

...Later that night...

"What the hell's wrong with _you_?"

Sango glanced over at her co-worker, Kagura, and let her head fall into her up-turned palms. "Nothing... Everything's just freakin' _peachy_..." She muttered sarcastically as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Kagura rolled her eyes, and leaned her back against the counter. "I know that tone of voice; guy troubles, right?" She surmised, and didn't wait for Sango to answer. "Well, you've come to the wrong person, missy. I haven't had a serious relationship in four years."

Removing her hands, Sango let her head thunk down onto the counter, and groaned loudly. "Come on, Kagura. You're the closest thing I have to a female friend; you've gotta give me something..." Sango demanded, glancing up at the older woman.

With a shake of her head, Kagura asked, "You wanna tell me what happened? I'll give it a shot..."

Sango gave her a grateful smile, and responded, "My boyfriend cheated on me; not just a peck on the lips, either. He says he got completely plastered, and then he had sex with the school slut..."

Raising both eyebrows, Kagura murmured, "Ouch... That must sting."

Giving a bitter laugh, Sango raised her head, and smiled, "He spent the rest of the day trying to apologize, and I've got no idea what to do..."

"You still like the guy?" Kagura questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Sango turned away to fill a cup with water, and muttered, "Yeah, I still like the stupid guy... I mean, before this, he was all sweet, and understanding. I just don't know what to do, Kagura..."

Turning thoughtful, a smirk slowly spread across the older womans' mouth. "Wait a week."

Raising an eyebrow in question, Sango asked, "A week?"

"Yeah," Kagura nodded as Sango took a sip of water, "If he's still begging you to forgive him by the end of the week, I say give him another shot. Any guy that's that desperate to get you back is worth keeping, in my opinion."

Kagura then turned to a customer to get their order. Sango frowned in contemplation. A week... Would Miroku really try for that long to beg for her forgiveness? She wasn't entirely sure...

What if he didn't? Would he just...move on to someone new? God, she hoped not. She didn't want to end up as just another girl he'd dated.

...With Miroku...

"What do I do, Kagome...? I've screwed up so badly, and I don't think she'll _ever_ forgive me..." Miroku questioned as he drove his spoon into the sinfully chocolately ice cream.

Kagome slowly shook her head as a sigh escaped her lips. "Miroku, I honestly don't think _I_ would forgive you, in her situation. After all, you screwed _Ayame_, for God's sake! Couldn't you just make out with another girl, or something? That would be _so_ much easier to fix."

"Sarcasm isn't helping..." He muttered darkly, and shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

Throwing her hands up into the air, Kagome shouted, "Fine! I'll help you, ok? I don't know if you deserve it, though."

Miroku glared at his supposed best-friend from across the table. "Gee, what would I do if I didn't have a friend as good as you?" He muttered darkly.

"I thought we agreed that sarcasm wouldn't help? Now, how have you tried apologizing?" Kagome questioned, pointing her spoon at him.

His brows knit together in confusion. "How? What do you mean 'how'?"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Kagome replied, "Duh! I mean, have you used flowers, or cards, or chocolate; what?"

A frown slowly tugged at the boys features, "Uh...well, I've just been, ya know, apologizing... Isn't that supposed to work?"

Kagome slapped herself in the forehead, and slowly dragged it down her face. "Of course that won't work, Miroku! To her, right now, you're scum! You are about as appealing as the gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe!"

The boy physically recoiled from his friends' words, as if struck. "She thinks I'm scum?" He asked quietly. There was that hand again, clawing it's way into his chest; it was so close to just ripping his heart out.

Sighing slowly, Kagome nodded, and said softly, "Right now, she hates you; you made her feel like trash, and she's not going to forgive you so easily."

"How do I fix it, then?" He whispered, letting his gaze fall to the wooden table. Did she really hate him? Claws; the hand suddenly had claws, and they were scraping against his central organ, tearing the flesh.

"Start with flowers... Every girl loves flowers... But don't use roses! Roses are common; every guy gives roses when he's sorry. Use something else, to make her feel special. In the card, make it say something significant; let her know that you're not giving up." Kagome answered, resting her head in her hand.

Miroku nodded slowly. "Got it... I can start with flowers..."

...At the flower shop...

"Here's the card. When you finish, put it in the slot." The owner said, sliding him a blank card. Miroku nodded silently, and poised his pen above the small, white paper. After about a minute, he still had nothing...

Suddenly, a laugh tore from his throat, and he quickly scribbled something down. Just as quickly, he frowned, and balled the tiny scrap up; without looking, tossed it away from him. That just wouldn't do; it had been too...nonappoligetic. Miroku sighed heavily as he got another blank card.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of just standing there, he wrote something down. Miroku clicked the pen closed, and placed the card in the card-holder that was among the jungle of orchids.

He smiled softly, and slipped his hand into his jean pocket. After a moment of rummaging, he retrieved a Starbucks gift card with a grin; she'd love it. Now, Sango could have all the coffee she ever wanted... Okay, just until she spent the fifty dollars, but still! That was a lot of coffee, even for Sango.

As he walked out of the flower shop, vase in hand, he found himself humming a cheerful tune. It was then that he got an idea for what he'd be doing tomorrow at school; it was almost too perfect...

...Early morning, with Sango...

When she got home that morning from work, Sango had to check the number on her door, to make sure it was really her apartment. There were eighteen orchids sitting in a vase of water on her doorstep. Cautiously, she picked up the vase, and unlocked her front door.

Once safely inside, she set the vase on the kitchen counter, and found the card. Plucking it from its' holder, she brought the scrap of white paper to her face, for closer inspection.

_Sango,_

_Roses are for everyday, run-of-the-mill romances; orchids are for something special. At least, that's my opinion. There's one orchid stands for every amazing day that I was able to spend with you. I'm not going to stop apologizing, until you take me back, because you're worth it. _

_Obviously, words aren't convincing you, though. So, I'm forced to find something that _does_ work. I'll see you in the morning, Sango. _

_Miroku_

A soft smile tugged at her mouth; he'd even left her a Starbucks gift card. He was even going to try to win her back. God, how she wanted- Wait, what was that?

Sango furrowed her brows as she picked up a small, balled up, piece of white paper; it looked like the same paper that the card was written on. Curious, Sango unwrapped it, and let her eyes quickly scan across the text.

_Sango,_

_Don't get on the flight..._

She suddenly burst out into fits of uncontrolled laughter, slowly sinking to the floor as she did. Honestly, Sango didn't know which card she liked more; the serious, sweet one, or the one that had her practically rolling on the floor, howling with laughter.

Either way, one thing was certain; Miroku wasn't stopping at flowers as a way of apologizing.

The question was, what was he planning?

**IxK summery, ****The Trouble with Murphy's Law****: Au: Murphy's Law; something everyone who's ever had something go wrong is well aware of. Whoever decided to let Murphy come up with these stupid laws was a moron. If you're asking why, then you've obviously never heard of dear old Murphy. If something can go wrong, it will…KagomeInu**

**KxS summery, ****The Trouble with One-Night Stands****: Au: One-night stands are supposed to be only that; one-nighters. After that, you're never supposed to see that person again, right? Well, that doesn't really work out too well if you happened to sleep with you co-workers' best friends' older brother, now does it? KaguraSess**

**Ok, so tell me which one you guys would rather read. Highest vote is the one I'll write next. So, just remember to leave your vote in a review! **


	11. Songs From the Radio

**AN/ Seriously, guys, I think I've got tears in my eyes. Why? Because I got twelve reviews for the last chapter!!! I literally jumped for joy, I was so happy! It's been the highlight of my week, really. I had a **_**terrible**_** week. Wanna hear about it? Well, if not, then just skip ahead to the story, because I feel the need to rant.**

**On Monday, my mom tells me that she's putting the house up for sale in January, so we can move to Texas (I currently live in Nevada). Then, Wednesday night, my dog dies. That dog had been with us since I was two... So, yeah, really depressing so far. It's not even yet, either! When I tell you this next part, feel free to laugh... Friday, I was running late on my way home, so my friend offered me a pair of roller blades to wear. So, I said sure; I figured it's just like riding a bike. Turns out...not so much... Keep in mind I haven't been on a pair of skates in about five years. So, here I am, rolling uncontrollably down a slanted street, and I can't stop. I figure the easiest way in to grab onto something; not the best idea I've ever had. The first thing available happens to be a metal light pole. So, to end the story, I crash face-first into said light pole, and ended up bruising my chest, my wrist, and my face. **

**It's been a dandy week... uu'**

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 11: Songs From the Radio

For this plan to work, everything had to go _exactly_ as planned… How many times did that actually happen during a plot? Not many, if Miroku remembered correctly. It made no difference, though. If he got caught, well, he'd just suck it up, and get suspended, or something. Sango was worth it…

Miroku quickly placed a broad smile on his face as he rapped his knuckles against the door, and waited patiently. Taking a deep calming breath, Miroku prayed to Buddha that this actually worked. He had an alternative, but it just wasn't as nifty.

"Come in!" A soft, feminine voice called from behind the door.

Resigning himself to his fate, Miroku walked into the door with a grin plastered in place. "Yura! It's so wonderful to see you!" He cheerfully greeted the girl, and sat down in a chair beside her.

Yura gave a cheerful smile as she crossed her legs; the jean skirt she wore rode up dangerously high. "What brings you here, Miroku? Surely not another go in Broadcast room, here!" She replied, glancing up at him briefly; she was intently concentrated on the Cat's Cradle pattern she was doing.

Miroku laughed good naturedly at her teasing, and quickly shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Yura. You remember what you said the first we met?" He asked with a hopeful note lacing through his voice.

If he hadn't had the girls' attention before, he certainly did now. Yura set down her circle of string, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear; a smile slowly spread across her face. "You're going to give it to me? For real?" Yura inquired, almost desperately.

Chuckling quietly in amusement, Miroku nodded. "In a return for a favor, of course."

Yura rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. "What exactly do you need?"

Here, Miroku broke out into a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Just a little bit of help from my favorite little Broadcaster…"

…With Sango, in the halls…

Inuyasha scoffed as his eyes drifted over the card Miroku had written for Sango. It was just so damn sappy! His friend couldn't really be thinking about taking that pretty-boy back, was she? One glance at her soft smile told him differently.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something rude about it, an annoying beep from the intercom caught everyones' attention.

"Good morning, Toshiba High!" Mirokus' voice rang out, loud and clear, and a cheer from the student body went up.

Sango furrowed her brows in confusion; what was he doing now? She had a feeling that this was going to be terribly embarrassing in the next few minutes.

"This is Miroku Houshi, and I have just successfully taken over the intercom!" Another cheer surrounded Sango and Inuyasha. Sango kept her eyes trained on the speaker closest to her, trying to figure out what Miroku was planning.

"There's a perfectly good reason for it, too! You see, there's this girl," Here, the boy paused, and laughed nervously; he quickly continued, "Well, I pretty much screwed up big time. I'm trying to get her to accept my apologies, but it just doesn't seem to be working by just using words.

"So, I'm portraying my feelings through a certain song that we both sang in the car, once upon a time. Well, here it goes!" From his place in the Broadcasting room, with Yura sitting next to him as supervision, Miroku pressed the play button so the song could play.

"_They read you Cinderella,_

_You hoped it would come true_

_That one day your Prince Charming_

_Would come rescue you"_

Everyone standing in the hallway had their mouths hanging open in pure disbelief. Miroku liked _country_?! When did _this _happen?

"_You like romantic movies_

_You never will forget_

_The way you felt _

_When Romeo kissed Juliet"_

Sangos' face began to flush as she realized what he was talking about. When he drove her home that first day, this song had been playing in his car. He desperately tried to deny it all, but when she had turned the radio back on and sang along, he had joined her. They had spent the rest of the car ride singing together.

"_All this time that you've been waiting_

_You don't have to wait no more_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move heaven and earth_

_If you were my girl._

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that"_

Yura giggled gleefully in her seat beside Miroku as she admired what used to be his ponytail in a plastic bag. The first time they had met, she had promised to give him anything he wanted, in exchange for his ponytail, to add to her hair collection.

Miroku subconsciously rubbed the back of his head, right where his ponytail _should_ have been. Ah, the things he was willing to do for Sango… She better appreciate this!

"_I never make a promise_

_I don't intend to keep_

_So when I say forever,_

_Forever's what I mean_

_I'm no Casanova, _

_But I swear this much is true_

_I'll be holdin' nothin' back_

_When it comes to you"_

At the mention of Casanova, Sango couldn't stop the laughter as it bubbled from her mouth. She quickly clamped a hand over her lips, and glanced at Inuyasha; he was scowling at the intercom. When he turned his gaze to her, Sango smile sheepishly and murmured, "It's sweet…"

"_You dream of love that's ever-lasting_

_Well, baby open up your eyes!_

_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move heaven and earth_

_If you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that"_

"I didn't realize that the Great Play-boy, Miroku, would ever fall in love. It's almost laughable! Good for you, though." Yura remarked as she put her chunk of Mirokus' hair in her backpack.

Miroku grinned widely. "You know, I haven't even told her yet, either!" He remarked as he folded his legs, Indian style, while still sitting in the chair.

Yura furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why the hell not? If you're trying to apologize, wouldn't telling her that you love her be the best way to do it?"

Shaking his head, Miroku replied, "I don't want her to remember that the first time I confessed my love was during this whole ordeal. I don't want her to think I was saying it just so I can be with her again. It wouldn't be right…"

Running her fingers through her short, black hair, Yura shook her head. "Whatever you say, Miroku…"

"_You want tenderness_

_I've got tenderness_

_And I see through_

_To the heart of you_

_If you want a man_

_Who understands_

_You don't have_

_To look very far."_

Sango took a sip of her Starbucks coffee with a silly smile plastered on her face. He had managed to do something sweet with_out_ completely embarrassing her. Good for Miroku; that was definitely worth a point, or two!

"_I can love you like that_

_I would make you my world_

_Move heaven and earth_

_If you were my girl_

_I will give you my heart_

_Be all that you need_

_Show you you're everything that's precious to me"_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, and threw his hands up into the air in annoyance. "I can't believe you're buying his load of bullshit, Sango! I'm _outta_ here!" He finally burst, and stormed away from her, down the hall.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Sango shouted after him, but didn't follow.

Without turning around, he waved, and called out, in a clearly irritated voice, "I'll catch ya _later_, Sango!"

Sango growled in aggitation, and folded her arms across her chest. The words of the song slowly began to pentrate her into her brain once more, and she turned her gaze more to the intercom.

_"I can love you like that _

_I would make you my world_

_Move heaven and earth_

_If you were my girl (fades into background)"_

"Thanks again, Yura, for helping me out." Miroku said as he shouldered his backpack.

Yura waved him off nonchalantly, "No problem, Miroku. Keep an eye out for the principle; I'm sure he'll be by to see you soon about the little stunt you just pulled. Guess that's the price of love, though…"

"It's worth it, Yura. Trust me." Miroku replied simply, and walked out of the Broadcast room.

...With Sango...

Sango sighed heavily, and brought a hand to rub her aching temples. The whole song thing was sweet, but it didn't exactly make up for cheating; nothing really did. Hopefully, this would be the last thing he did for today... Of course, knowing Miroku, it probably wasn't.

Damn it.

The loud chime of the bell brought Sango quickly back to her senses, and she swore under her breath; she still hadn't gone to her locker. She quickly shoved her way through the swarm of high schoolers', and somehow arrived at her faded, red locker in one piece.

02-28-65; her trusty combination. Sango was one of the few that could claim her locker actually _worked_; she didn't even have to beat on it. Best of all, no had ever broken into-

Sangos' jaw fell open at the sight of the foreign object sitting in her locker; so much for that last thought. Of course, she couldn't really complain. With a large grin, Sango tore the lid off, and drove her hand inside the metal container. Sighing in pleasure, she took out the small object, and shoved it in her mouth.

A loud moan tore from her throat as she let the glorious, Godiva chocolate melt on her tongue. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard her; luckily, the halls were practically bare. Sango licked her lips, popped another piece in her mouth, and grabbed her books. Slamming her locker shut, Sango pranced down the hall to her class. This day wasn't _too _bad, she supposed.

...Kyu-senseis' class...

It...it was gone... She couldn't believe that it was actually gone. Every time she saw him, the thought had always been in the back of her mind that he should get rid of it- that he would look better without that stupid rat-tail.

_God_, she loved being right!

A small smile tugged at Sangos' mouth as she took a seat in Kyu-senseis' class. Miroku couldn't seem to stop rubbing the back of his head subconsciously. Everytime he did, a small frown would tug at his mouth. She almost took satifaction in it, but there was one thing that she just couldn't get off of her mind. Why had he decided to get rid of it?

Kyu-sensei was right in the middle of another of her lectures, when the classroom doors bursts open to reveal a very pissed off principle. "Miroku Hoshi!" He shouted, clearly upset, "My office, now!" Miroku sighed heavily, and gave the principle a nod. Quickly, he packed up his things, and walked towards the waiting principle.

As he walked by Sangos' desk, he gave her a small smile that she couldn't help returning. As soon as he was out of the door, it slammed loudly shut behind the student and principle.

The teacher huffed indignantly, agitated at having her teaching time disrupted. Just as suddenly as the principles' appearance, Kyu-sensei resumed her teachings on the finer arts of preventing pregnancy.

Woo hoo for Sango...

...In the principle's office...

The principle was a large man, to say the least. He stood at least six feet, five inches- taller than Miroku. Everyone claimed that's why the man was so intimidating; it had absoluting _nothing_ to do with the eerily, calm voice he had while scolding the students... Nope, none what-so-ever.

Miroku coughed uncomfortably, and let his eyes drift down to stare at his shoes. It was times like this when he was glad that beatings via school administraters had been vetoed long ago. When he brought his gaze back up to the principle, the older man shook his head in disappointment.

"I expected better from you, Mr. Hoshi... Taking over the broadcasting room like that was juvenile; I had hoped you of all people would have grown out of things like that by now. What do you have to say for yourself?" The older mans' voice was stoic, and he folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his cushioned swivel chair.

Giving the older man a grin worthy of the Chesire cat, Miroku replied steadily, "Love makes people do stupid things, sir. You see, I screwed up, and I've gotta make it up to this girl. I mean, you probably don't care, but..."

"You're right, Mr. Hoshi; I don't care." The man replied steadily, and bent over his desk to scribble something on a spare sheet of paper as he continued, "You'll have a week of after school detention with Myoga-sensei. I'll let him know to expect you today."

Mirokus' jaw slowly fell open as the realization hit him. "The _philosophy_ teacher? That's a little harsh, don't ya think? He's always talking in riddles, and no one can understand him!" The boy explained desperately, as if the principle was unaware of the tortue he was planning on inflitcing.

"I think it fits the crime, Mr. Hoshi. You're dismissed." The prinicple replied curtly, and Miroku staggered to his feet, defeated. With slumped shoulders, Miroku slowly made his way down the halls to his classroom. Just as his hand touched the door nob, the bell shattered the silence, and Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound.

The first one out of the door just happened to be Sango. When their eyes met, Sango couldn't help the pleasant shiver that went down her spine. Before she could do something she would regret, she dodged to the side, and quickly made her way to her next class. Miroku was only a step behind her.

"Wait, can't we talk, Sango?" Miroku pleaded, and caught her wrist. He pulled her towards his chest, and smiled softly down at her. "Please?"

Gulping audibly, Sango managed a small nod, and prompted. "Talk; I'll listen..."

The tension that had wound its way into him released its' hold, and Miroku visibly relaxed. Bringing a hand to cup her cheek, he asked softly, "How've you been?" 

Sango turned away from his touch, and let her eyes come to rest on the floor; it was hard to look at him. "Confused, mostly. Tired, but that's nothing new. Thanks for the flowers, and everything, by the way... It was sweet..." She replied in a murmur.

"Don't worry about it," He shook his head dismissively, and added, "You shouldn't work so much, though... I mean, I know you need the money, but you should take more than one day off every week." His hand managed to find hers, and he laced their fingers together. A contented sigh escaped Mirokus' mouth at the contact; even the simplest touch from her was like heaven.

Sango thumb automatically began stroking the hand that had entangled her own; it was nice. "Hiten talked to me the other day, and said the same thing. He's refusing to schedule me more than five days a week, from now on." She replied, and looked up at him; he was rubbing the back of his head again, fingers searching for the ponytail that was no longer there.

Curiousity quickly surged over her, and Sango asked, "What happened to your ponytail? I thought you loved that stupid thing?"

His head hung limply from his shoulders, and he scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, you know Yura, the girl that runs the usual morning announcements?" At Sangos' nod, he continued, "Well, she's got a thing for hair; it's really weird. When we first met, she told me she'd do anything I asked, if I gave her my ponytail. I finally took her up on the deal this morning."

Sangos' mouth formed a small 'o', but she couldn't bring herself to say anything in response. So, she settled for something off topic. "I've gotta get to class..." She murmured, and stepped away. As their hands pulled apart, a coldness made its way up Sangos' arm, and she felt herself instantly missing the small amount of warmth he had provided.

He smiled softly at her once more, and gave a small wave. "I'll see you later, Sango."

Taking a deep breath, Sango suggested, "How about after school today?"

His smile instantly fell, and he replied sadly, "I'd love to, but I can't. I've got detention with after school today with Myoga-sensei..."

Smiling smuggly, she said, "We'll see about that." With that, Sango whirled around and strode down the hall to her next class. Mirokus' eyes instantly wondered to her rear, and he sighed dreamily. He may not know what the hell she was talking about in her near delusional state, but Sango had the best ass he'd ever seen...or felt...

Shrugging nonchalantly, Miroku turned around, and walked down the hall to his next class of the day. Maybe his day would be okay...but then again, he had to deal with Myoga-sensei after school... That would just suck.


	12. Operation: Free Miroku

**An/ Ok, first off, I know I'm a terrible person for not updating sooner. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I've just been so inspiration-less. Hopefully that'll stop soon, though, because I definitely have need for it. I'm going to join NaNoWriMo for the first time, so I'll definitely be busy, come November. **

**Oh, yeah! Thanks for the words of encouragement, Kaoli (and my mom's thinking somewhere near Dallas, sorry to say). I also forgot to mention the name of the song from the last chapter. It was 'I Can Love You Like That' by John Micheal Montgomery. Enjoy the chapter!**

**The Trouble with Eggs**

Chapter 12: Operation: Free Miroku

He had tried, really he had. After all, it had only been ten minutes! And yet, here he was, sighing deeply in sheer and utter bordom. Groaning aloud, Miroku let his head thud to the desk in front of him. He glanced at his paper, and nearly began to cry; Myoga-sensei was ruthless as a detention teacher!

For his punishment, Miroku had to copy the ten-page essay Myoga-sensei had written in college...on the social ecconomics... Who the hell in their right mind even _took_ a social ecconomics class, anyway?! With another sigh, Miroku righted himself in the uncomfortable, plastic, blue chair, and resigned himself to his terrible fate.

Briefly, he wondered how long it would be before his mind succumbed to the tiredness that was seeping into his bones. Hopefully Myoga-sensei wouldn't be mad...

...With Sango...

A grin quickly spread across Sango's face as she pulled her locker open for the second time that day. After shoving her books back into their propper place, she withdrew a folder. Inside, tucked carefully away, were sheafs of stapled papers. Scanning carefully over the first stack, her grin shifted to a devious smirk, and Sango withdrew the packet from the folder.

Cheekily, she began humming the Mission: Impossible theme as she slinked through the empty school halls. Ironically, the Mission: Impossible theme wasn't random. Sango was on a mission...

**Operation: Free Miroku**

**Objective 1: Sucessfully sneek target, also known as one Miroku Hoshi, out of the building without being seen.**

**Objective 2: Give target copy of detention assignment.**

**Objective 3: Get the hell outta dodge!**

Sango had been sentecned to Myoga-sensei's detention so many times, she could recite his habits in her sleep. First, he handed out his Social Economics essay from college, and told you to copy it, word for word. Then, he sat in his chair, and watched you for no longer than ten minutes. Finally, he would wander out of the classroom, to the teachers' lounge, with a promise to return shortly. Of course, the poor, old man always ended up falling asleep while drinking his tea. In Sango's opinion, Myoga-sensei was the best person to have detention with.

Her plan was perfect; flawless, even! Well, hopefully...

Looking around quickly, and finding no one, Sango quietly opened Myoga-sensei's classroom door, and stepped inside. The door clicked softly behind her. With a trumphant smile, Sango noticed the absence of Myoga-sensei; he was probably already sleeping soundly.

Of course, Miroku still hadn't stopped his furious scribbling, and she couldn't help but smile. This was probably his first detention session with Myoga-sensei; he didn't know the system yet. It was a good thing Secret Agent Sango was here to show him the ropes.

"Ya know," She voiced loudly, causing him to nearly jump out of his seat, "If you keep that up, your hand's gonna cramp up." She grinnned triumphantly at him as his brows knit together in confusion.

"Sango, what aer you doing here? Do you have detention, too?" He inquired, setting his pencil down, and rubbing his abused wrist.

Shaking her head, Sango replied, "Nope...and neither do you. Come on, you're getting out of here." Sango offered him her hand, and he stared at it wearily.

"You mean sneak out? I've gotta copy this stupid essay, though!" Miroku cried, gesturing wildly to the papers spread in front of him.

Sanog held up the stapled papers, and grinned triumphantly. "Already done!" She answered, and slapped down a written copy of an essay on Social Economics.

He stared longingly at the finished copy, and balled up the copy he'd been working on. A smile quickly spread across his face, and he slung his backpack onto his shoulder. As soon as he was on his feet, he laced his fingers through hers, and dragged her to the door. This was where Sango took over; Operation: Free Miroku was in progress...

Cautiously, Sango cracked the door open just enough for her head to fit through. She turned her head to the left, to the right, and to the left again, and found the hallways clear. The door creaked open and she slipped out, Miroku following wordlessly behind her. He closed the door quietly with his foot.

"So," Miroku whispered as they edged along the rows of lockers, "What is this, anyway? 'Operation: Miroku'?" He snickered softly at his own joke, and Sango threw a frown over her shoulder.

"No..." She muttered, "It's 'Operation: _Free_ Miroku'... If it was 'Operation: Miroku', it would turn into some dirty romance novel about a spy."

A large grin spread over Mirokus' face, and he replied in a hushed tone, "Well, that sounds perfectly fine to me. I would just _love_ to see you dressed in some skimpy, black, cat-suit."

Sangos' eyebrow twitched, but at the same time she hardly managed to surpress a giggle; she had missed this. His perverted version of witty banter bordered on charming, in her opinion. She gave him a warning glance over her shoulder, but he didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"Oh, I've got an even better idea! It could be set in the Old West, and I could be a handsome Virginia plantation owner. You would be a high-born lady from England, on the run from her wicked brother, who planned to sell your virtue to pay off his gambling debts. On a chance encounter, we would meet, and I, so bewitched by your beauty, would offer you safety. Of course, you would be so stubborn as to refuse out-right charity, and said you would work off your keep helping with horses.

"Eventually, you would fall in love wtih me, and we would have lots of hot, steamy sex. Just when we were on the brink of happiness, you would be whisked away by your evil brother. He would take you to the one he was indebted to, and, just before the man could ravish you, I swoop in to save the day. We could call in Lady Sango's Wild Ride." Mirokus' grin was so broad that it hurt his cheeks.

Sango promptly turned around, and stamped on his foot. Just as the boy opened his mouth to cry out in pain, Sango pressed a finger to her lips, to remind him of the silence that needed to be maintained. Miroku settled for biting down on his knuckles and wimpering; Sango was wearing heeled boots today.

"You forgot something _totally_ important in your little book sypnosis!" Sango hissed as she leveled a glare at Miroku. He visibly cringed, but at least had the nerve not to take a step away in fear.

"And," He began slowly, fearing, rightly so, Sangos' wrath, "What might that be, my Goddess?" Miroku gulped audibly, and briefly wondered what he had been thinking when he decided to fall in love with this possibly crazy girl standing before him.

Her terrifying scowl slowly melted into a soft smile, and Mirokus' brows rose in confusion. "Silly boy," She murmured, inching her face up towards his, "Those romance novels you're talking about? They always end in marriage..." Sango pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, and stepped away with a laugh of victory. Men always got nervous during talk of marriage.

Miroku coughed uncomfortably, but his bravado was soon back in place. "I didn't think you'd want me to give away the ending." He smiled cheekily when Sango visibly recoiled. Color slowly rose to her cheeks, and, without another word, she turned back to face the escape.

With a grin that rivaled that of the chesire cat, Miroku asked, "So what are we doing? Are you whisking me away to your magic castle?" Sango turned around and simply stared blankly at him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and answered her unspoken question, "Yeah, that didn't make much sense to me either. I think the pain of my hand is getting to me."

Sango shook her head sadly, and turned back around to face the approaching exit. "We're going for a drive in my truck." She replied simply.

"And where exactly will your truck be stopping?" Miroku questioned, cocking his head to the side. Sango threw a smile over her shoulder as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She pushed open the front doors of the school and stepped outside, Miroku following directly behind her.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, now isn't it?" Sango rhetorically replied with a certain smugness lacing through her voice. When he was sure she wasn't looking, Miroku childishly stuck his tongue out at her. Sango glanced back, and, scowling at him, added, "Put that away before I bite it."

Miroku instantly withdrew his tongue back into his mouth, and raised an eyebrow. "Promise?" When Sangos' face flushed red, he chuckled quietly to himself. Wordlessly, Sango unlocked her truck doors with the button, and clambered up to the drivers' seat. Miroku followed, getting into the passengers' seat beside her.

"You know, you're so much cuter when you don't talk." Sango replied, but her grin lessened the impact of the words. Miroku simply grinned in response as the truck roared to life in the schools' parking lot. Before long, they were driving through the light traffic of the afternoon, along seldom-used roads.

"Are we there yet?" Miroku asked, sighing heavily as he looked out of his window. The rows of houses soon gave way to ranches with acres of property, and soon enough, those too were nowhere to be seen.

Glancing at him in her perephrial vision, Sango answered, "Does it _look_ like we're there?"

"I don't know, since I don't know where _there_ is." He shot back, and then quietly added, "Have I mentioned how sorry I am at all today?"

After an audible gulp on Sangos' part, she nodded. "I believe it was covered in the tub of Godiva chocolate and the announcement this morning... Thanks for that, by the way..." She trailed off, clearly uncomfortable, but Miroku soldiered on.

"Good...because I am. You couldn't imagine how incredibly stupid I feel for doing that to you..." Miroku murmured, and began rolling the window up and down to distract near-twitching hands.

Sango let a bitter laugh tear from her throat as she retorted, "I bet it's not _nearly_ as stupid as I feel..." When she glanced over at him, she saw him visibly cringe, and instantly regretted her words.

He was clearly sorry. Why couldn't she just accept the appology and move on already? Why did she have to sit here and torture him like this? To be fair, she'd payed him back. Super Secret Agent Sango had been right there, when he needed her, to get him out of detention.

But Miroku was suffering, and it was more than torture for her. It was like watching a canibal slowly eat your limbs, all while you're still living. Or like having someone force you to eat your own dog for dinner.

Ok, maybe not as bad as that last one, because that just crossed a line of some kind... The point is clear, though! Sango was tired of seeing Miroku in so much pain...

She sighed heavily, and shook her head to clear it. Right now wasn't the time to think about these things. She'd never been a "let's-plan-everything-out-ahead-of-time" kind of person, and now wasn't the time to start; Sango lived for the moment. In this moment, she saw her destination quickly approaching.

Turning the wheel quickly to the left, the truck swerved, jolting Miroku from his sulking attitude. Wide-eyed, he looked around as Sango drove down a dirt path lined with trees. "Alright, seriously, where are we going?" He asked again, his brows knitting together in confusion; he'd never been this far out of town before.

Sango chuckled to herself, and explained calmly, "After the accident, when I'd finally healed from all my cuts and scrapes, I just went driving. I drove for a really long time, and eventually, my truck ran out of gas, just a few feet away from this dirt road. I called Inuyasha to come pick me up, but he said it would be awhile. So, I went walking..." Here, she stopped talking, slowed the car, and put it in park.

She hopped out, and Miroku was quickly behind her. A broad smile broke out across her face as she came to a stop in front a large, sparklingly clear pond. Miroku slowly made his way to the waters' edge and peared in; you could see the fish swimming, about six feet below, on the bottom.

"I found this." Sango finished, putting her hands triumphantly on her hips. She turned her head towards him, and flashed him a bright grin. "Ever since, I've been coming out here at least once a month."

"By yourself?" He questioned, furrowing his brows in her direction.

Sango nodded. "Whenever I need time to think, or when I just get tired of people. It's my special spot..."

"And I get to be a part of that? Cause I'm specail, too?" Miroku asked, the Chesires' grin coming back once more with a vengence. Sango shook her head, still smiling, and came up behind him.

She stood on her tiptoes, placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Something like that." With that, she pushed him into the water. When Miroku finally surfaced, he spit water from his mouth, and Sango fell to the ground with laughter.

"Now, that was just uncalled for, Sango!" Miroku declared as he treaded water near the shore. Sango, of course, was still focusing on how to breathe properly, and couldn't exactly respond. She fell onto her back, laughter still shaking her body.

He suddenly lunged forward, grabbed her by the ankles, and towed her into the water with him. Just before she went under, Sango let out a shriek, and pulled Miroku under with her. When they both surfaced again, breathless would have been an understatement.

Finally, Sango managed to compose herself, and said, "Ya know, it's kinda cold."

"Ya think?" Miroku asked sarcastically, and wrapped his arms around her. "You're the one that started this, pushing me in like you did. Now, you're gonna pay." He grinned, almost sadistically, and put his other arm under her legs, so he was carrying her bridal style.

Sango tightly wound her arms around his neck, and demanded, "Miroku was are you doing? Miroku? Agh, put me down!" Miroku kissed her quickly on the cheek, and then tossed her farther into the lake. With a final shriek, she plunged underneath the chilly waters once more.

Underwater, Sango seethed, but did not surface, like Miroku expected. She pulled herself forward to launch a sneek-attack from under water; he wouldn't be expecting it. Sango wrapped her arms around his torso, and pulled him under, successfully scaring the crap out of him. Instead of shooting towards the surface, as she had planned, Sango found herself trapped against Mirokus' chest by his arms.

He grinned at her from underneath the water, and eventually pulled them both up. Sango gratefully sucked the oxygen into her lungs, as did Miroku, though not with quite as much zealous. Through this, Miroku had not released her from his hold; her back was pressed firmly against his chest, and couldn't help sighing in contentment.

Resting his chin on her shoulder as they treaded water, Miroku murmured in her ear, "Very sneaky, Sango. I'm impressed." A shiver ran down her spine, and Sango inclined her head towards his.

"You know me," She replied in a breathy voice, "I'm just full of surprises..." With that, she turned in his arms, so she faced him, and harshly pressed her lips against his. Mirokus' fingers tangled their way into her hair, and her hand desperately clung to his neck. She found herself wrapping her legs around him, and, before she knew it, Miroku had her back pressed against the wall of the pond.

When they finally pulled away for breath, Miroku rested his forhead against hers, and whispered, "_God_, I've missed you, Sango..." Her only response was the tiniest of smiles.


	13. Short and To the Point? Not So Much

**An/ The end has finally arrived. I'm actually kinda relieved, but still sad... ****The Trouble with Eggs**** was my baby -**_**is**_** my baby...and now I have to let it go. Woo hoo! The stress of forcing an ending out of my system is over! I hope you enjoy the last chapter; sorry it's so short, but that was pretty much all that needed to be said.**

**The Trouble with Eggs**

**Chapter 13: Short and To the Point? Not So Much**

If there was anything to be said about love, it would be that it was unpredictable. Some would compare it to a hurricane; you think you know exactly what's coming, but when it finally gets here, you're at a loss of what to do. Panic seems to be the only option.

Of course, others see love quite differently.

They view it as salvation- not as the hurricane itself, but more akin to the person who invites you to stay in their shelter. You feel safe; cared for; cherished. That person becomes something more then just your savior; they become your life.

Currently, Miroku was more focussed on the first opinion. Sango had forgiven him yesterday, after rescuing him from detention, and now, he was lost. He had told Yura that he planned on confessing he loved Sango once their fight was over. Well, it was over. That meant that he should tell her. No, scratch that.

Miroku _needed_ to tell her.

It was practically bursting from his lips every minute he was around her. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure how he had made it this far without telling her. So, what exactly was keeping him from telling her...?

Rejection.

After all that work of getting her back, he didn't want to have to let her go again, because she wasn't ready for love. That would be bad -very bad, in fact. So bad that Miroku might be forced into a zombie-like state until Sango spoke to him again.

Alright, that last bit was kind of creepy. See? This was what Sango had turned him into- some simpering, creepy, stalker-guy who was currently waiting for her in front of her locker with all of his patience drained. She had this terrible effect on him, but at the same time, Miroku wasn't sure what he would do without her. Sango was starting to become the equivalent of oxygen.

As Kagome walked by, on her way to her own locker, Mirokus' hand shot out like a snake to land on her shoulder. Kagome shrieked at the sudden contact, not having noticed him before now, and whirled around to face her attacker with her fists up. When she realized who it was, Kagome placed a hand of her rapidly-beating heart, and lightly smacked Miroku on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

Straight-faced, and completely serious, Miroku pleaded, "I need you to slap me." He brought a finger up to point to his right cheek as he continued, "Right here- nice and hard, too. I know how hard you can hit. You could probably knock me to the floor, if you tried hard enough. At the very least, into the lockers. Then, I could get a concusion, and go into an irreversible coma! Oh, yes, go for the lockers!" By the end of his tirade, Miroku was smiling gleefully, as if he had just won the lottery.

Kagome opted instead for smacking him in the shoulder once more. "Ow!" Miroku shouted, and rubbed his now sore shoulder, "That's not what I wanted you to do..." He stuck out his lip in a pout, but when Kagome leveled her glare on him, he stopped.

"Just _what_ is wrong with you?!" Kagome yelled, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Well," Miroku explained, still rubbing his shoulder, and looked down at his suddenly-very-interesting shoes, "If you put me in a coma, then I don't have to go to the agony of trying to tell Sango that I love her..."

His best friend sighed heavily, and shook her head, letting her eyes slide closed. "Miroku, I swear to you, it's not that hard. You just say, 'Sango, I love you,' and be done with it. Honestly, Miroku, suck it up." Kagome chastised, and Miroku could have sworn that she was one word away from hitting him with a newspaper.

Mirokus' brows knit themselves together, and he questioned, "But...I thought I had to do something sweet and well thought out to tell her? Like, stealing the intercom system. I could do that again! Should I go find Yura?"

"No!" Kagome shouted, throwing her hands up into the air again, "No, no, no. Trust me, no matter how sweet you think it's going to be, it's still going to be cheesy. Just tell her how you feel, and it'll be so much better, ok? Trust Kagome."

"Trust Kagome about what?" Sango asked cheerily as she waltzed up to her locker, a wide smile plastered on her face. She stood on her tip toes to peck Miroku on the cheek, and opened her locker, still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." Miroku quickly replied, and Sango sent her a skeptical look. "Just Kagome being weird, again." When he began to laugh nervously, Sango raised an eyebrow in wonder, and Kagome sharply elbowed him in the back.

"Riiight..." Sango said with a roll of her eyes, clearly disbelieving, and turned to Kagome, "Inuyasha's looking for you, by the way. He said he was done with the Pre Calc. notes you lent him."

Kagome's eyes instantly brightened, and she shifted her backpack on her shoulder. "Oh, really? He's in the garage, right?" At Sango's nod of afirmation, Kagome smiled widely, and added, "Great, I'll see you guys later."

Sango and Miroku both waved good-bye to the eager young girl, and shared a laugh. "They're just trying to keep up with us." Miroku said teasingly, once Kagome was out of ear shot.

At that, Sango bursted into laughter, and sagged against her locker, receiving many odd looks from her peers. Once she calmed down, she responded, "Like anyone could compete with Super Secret Agent Sango and her trusty side-kick, Miroku."

Miroku stuck out his lower lip in a pout, and replied, "I thought I was the dashing hero who rescued you from the ravishment of your evil cousin's debt collector?"

Rolling her eyes, Sango shook her head, and pressed her lips to his. She intended it to be a sweet, chaste kiss, but Miroku had other plans. His hand, resting on the back of her neck, kept her there longer, and Sango readily fell in step with him. When he pulled away, Miroku smiled softly down at her.

Breathlessly, Sango asked with a grin, "What was that for?"

Chuckling, Miroku tucked a lock of her long hair behind her ear, and said softly, "You were starting to freak out again. Ever since we got back together, you've been doing it all the time. Whenever you see me and Kagome whispering something, you freak out."

Sango bit her lip, and looked away, ashamed. Gentley, Miroku took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, and brought her gaze to his. "It's ok. I mean, I wish you wouldn't, but...I get it. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry. I'm not one of those people who has to learn their lesson twice."

"Really?" She whispered, as if not quite believing it. "How can you be sure it won't happen again? You said it was an accident, but... Accidents can happen more than once..." Sango looked down at the floor again, and refused to meet his gaze again.

Miroku sighed heavily, and dropped down to his knees, to he could look into her eyes. Looking up, he said, "Sango, you don't have to worry about it happening again."

"And why not?" She demanded, getting defensive. If he thought he could control the way she felt, well, Miroku would have another thing coming to him!

Miroku smiled softly, sensing her feelings. "Because I realized something during those horrible, terrible days that I was without you. Did I tell you I named them? The days, that is. I called them Those Dark Days. Original, isn't it? I thought-"

"You're rambling." Sango cut him off, and dropped to her knees in front of him. "You only do that when you're nervous about something... What is it that you realized, exactly?"

"You're right. I ramble when I"m nervous... Honestly, I didn't think it would be this hard, ya know? Actually, you don't know, because I'm putting it off. Telling you, that is. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Really, it should be nothing..." Here, Miroku paused, and placed a hand lovingly on her cheek.

"That's just the thing, though," He continued slowly, "It's not nothing..." At this, Sango cocked her head to the side in confusion. She opened her mouth to respond, but Miroku placed a finger over her lips.

Miroku spoke softly, "It's something. I didn't _want_ it to be something, at first. You were just supposed to help ace this stupid egg project, so I wouldn't have to quit baseball. That's the trouble with eggs, though- they shouldn't be projects! It's a ridiculous idea, and I don't know what Kyu-sensei was thinking when she assigned this!"

"Miroku, what are you trying to say?" Sango asked, thouroughly confused by his ramblings. Miroku nervously bit his lip, and sighed heavily.

"It's because of an egg that I fell in love with you, Sango." He murmured, casting his eyes to the floor. When Miroku chanced a look up, Sango was smiling happily with tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"You love me?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side again. Miroku leaned forward, kissed her, and pulled away.

"Yep." Miroku answered, still awaiting her reply.

"I love you, too."

His eyes shot wide open. He hadn't been expecting that. So, Miroku acted on impulse. Jumping to his feet, he brought Sango with him, pulled her into his arms, and spun her in a circle. As the bell rang over-head, Miroku kissed her again with a smile on his lips.

"I've gotta get to class, but I'll see you later." Miroku said, and bounded away from her. At the end of the hall, just before he had to turn a corner, Miroku whirled around, and shouted loudly, for all the school to hear, "I love Sango Taijiya! Woo!"

Shocked students all stared at him with wide eyes, and then glanced at a scarlet-faced Sango. The two most unlikely people in the world had fallen in love, and all because of one stupid egg assignment...

**The End**

**An/ Wow...we've come so far in only thirteen chapters. Just so you know, I love you all- reviewers and silent readers alike! It might be awhile until I get Kagome and Inuyasha's story up, so bare with me. I've had a hit of inspiration for the story, but lately, my fanfiction genre of choice has been elsewhere. All I can say is, be patient. Good night, Wooooo!**

**And now, a sneak preview of ****The Trouble with Murphy's Law**

**The Begining**

Her own hurried footsteps seemed to be the only thing Kagome could hear as she took the first step into the school's car garage. The smile fell off her face as a wrench hit the floor in front of her with a loud 'clang'; Kagome stepped back in surprise. "Inuyasha?" She asked, letting her presence known.

Inuyasha whipped his head up from staring at the floor and quickly walked over to retrieve the wrench from where it had landed. "Sorry about that. I just got frustrated, 'cause of the whole broken wrist thing." Inuyasha appoligized, and picked the wrench up in his left hand. "I'm practically useless like this thing on." He held up his right hand, which was covered in a black cast.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome replied, and then curiosity got the better of her. "How did you break it, anyway?"

For a moment, Inuyasha didn't respond -didn't even look at her. When he finally met her gaze, Inuyasha gave a wry smile, and said, "Murphy's Law. That's what always happens to me." It was his normal excuse; the one he'd given the doctor. The phrase was so simple, but everyone thought it explained so much. Really, it was just a way to get out of dealing out blame.

Kagome's head tilted to the side in confusion. "What's that?"

Raising an incredulous eyebrow, he demanded, "You've never heard of Murphy's Law?" When Kagome shook her head, Inuyasha let out a snort of disbelief, and shook his head sadly. "That's 'cause people like you don't have problems. Murphy and me are great friend's -have been for years. See, he's got this rule that some people's worlds revolve around."

"What's his rule?" He'd grabbed her attention. Inuyasha smirked at that, and sat down on a bench along the wall. When he patted the seat next to him, she sat down at his left.

"Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong." Inuyasha replied as a grin spread across his face.

Kagome's brows furrowed together. "That doesn't explain why your wrist is broken. Come on, what happened?" She demanded, turning a glare on him.

Instantly, the teenagers moved his gaze to the floor in front of him. She wasn't supposed to ask questions. Kagome was just supposed to be this continual, bright, shiny thing is his life that made his day better with a smile. She wasn't supposed to get invovled. Instinct?

Push her away.

"It's non'a yer damn business, Kagome, so lay off!" He shouted, and pushed up from the bench. Walking over to his toolbox, Inuyasha threw the wrench in, and glanced over his shoulder at her; she was still sitting on the bench. "Your notes are in the passengers' seat."

Letting out a noise of frustration, Kagome stomped over to his precious car, yanked the door open, and retrieved her notes. She slammed the door closed, harder than nessicary, and Inuyasha shot her a glare. "You didn't have to get an attitude about it!" Kagome retorted, marching up in front of him. Lightly, she smacked him in the stomach with the back of her hand, and Inuyasha sharply drew in a breath. With that, Kagome stormed out of the garage just as the bell rang.

Inuyasha slowly sank to the floor with a wince, and ground his teeth together. Why in the hell did she have to go and do that? Wasn't he in enough pain right now? Carefully, Inuyasha lifted up the hem of his shirt to reveal a dark purple bruise, streaked with green, spread across the right side of his torso. "Fuck it all..." He muttered darkly, and let the shirt fall back into place.


End file.
